


Making the Rounds

by MissBMarie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBMarie/pseuds/MissBMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night out, Levi goes home with an older man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Tall Blonde

He was tall, with a muscular physique and blonde hair. Levi remembered it well. 

He’d approached Levi at the bar, throwing out compliments, buying him drinks. Blatantly flirting. Normally, Levi wasn’t the type to go home with someone after a night of drinking, but Petra had long departed the club to catch up with her ‘on again, off again’, and Levi appreciated the attention.

He was attractive, polite, and while quite forward, not obnoxiously so. No, he was very smooth in fact, and charismatic. Amused with Levi’s snide sense of humor. Levi was used to younger men. This guy had at least 10 years on him, and it had felt nice to be wooed.

The next morning, Levi would find himself slinking out of the unfamiliar sheets, careful not to wake the bed’s other occupant. He paused for a moment to stare at a pair of broad shoulders and chiseled muscles, and with no one there to see, Levi let a smug smile pull at his lips. 

He then proceeded to toe on his socks and wiggle back into his pants from the previous night. His tank top was nowhere to be seen.

Ah yes, it had been ripped off in the hallway between messy kisses and the clunking of bodies against walls.

So he slipped out the bedroom door, meandering through unknown territory until he found his shirt tossed over the back of the sofa.

“Ah, good morning. Care for some coffee?” The voice made Levi jump, and he instinctively clutched his shirt to his chest, barely preventing a yelp. He brought a hand to his head with embarrassment as his heart began to steady, and the man at the counter apologized. “Sorry, sorry…” he said with a small chuckle.

Ah yes, the roommate. He’d remembered being told to quiet down last night, else the roommate would hear them. Levi hadn’t paid any mind to that.

“..I didn’t mean to startle you.” the man said, flashing him a sheepish grin. Levi pulled his tank top over his torso and shook his head. . 

“No, it’s fine. I just wasn’t expecting…” He gestured around the room, but trailed off. He didn’t know this place, didn’t know this man, and the only thing he know about the man in the other room was that he was a pretty solid lay. “Yeah, I’d love a cup.” he said instead.

The roommate nodded, and Levi made his way over to the breakfast nook. This place was nice. Much more high end than his and Petra’s apartment. 

“Cream or sugar?” The man asked as he slid a small blue cup in Levi’s direction. He was in running shorts, an iPod attached to his armband, and earbuds hanging off his shoulder. Levi shook his head. 

“No, but thank you.” he said, taking a sip. It was rich, and Levi hummed in appreciation. “I’m Levi, by the way.” he extended his hand across the counter. The man took it with a smile.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Erwin.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Mike had come out of the bedroom only moments later, feet hitting the hardwood floor with a heavy thud, thud, thud sound. He’d been yawning, raking a hand through his messy blonde hair when his eyes landed on Levi. 

It took him a moment to remember, Levi noticed, but when he did, Mike smiled.

“Good morning,” Erwin chimed from behind the counter. “I’m about to head out, but there’s coffee.” Mike inhaled sharply and nodded with approval, but upon glancing at the clock, he cursed. 

“Ah shit, I’m suppose to meet with that new coach at 10.” 

It was 9:30. 

“About the South Anders team?” Erwin inquired. Something work-related, Levi gathered. Mike nodded and he turned to Levi.

“Yeah, hey man, I’m really sorry, but I need to make this meeting.” He was apologetic, but his intention was clear. They were two adults that hooked up at a bar. Adults with adults responsibilities. And who was Levi to argue? He was only 22, fresh out of school with an entry level job. 

“Well,” Levi set down his mug, “I don’t know where I am so I don’t think I can walk home, but I can call a cab.” Levi was hoping he wouldn’t have to directly ask Mike to pay for the said cab. 

“I can drive you, Levi.” Erwin offered, taking a sip from his mug. Levi would privately note how strange his name sounded resonating into a nearly empty mug. Mike sighed in relief, pushing himself away from the counter.

“Thanks, man,” he said to his roommate, then turned his gaze back to Levi, “You comfortable with that?” Levi nodded, allowing a tight smile to pull at his lips for reassurance. Mike accepted his answer and raked his hand through his hair again, as though it would scramble his thoughts back into place. He made to back away from the counter, presumably to the bathroom, before backpedaling back to Levi. 

“So, uh.” Mike was trying to summon a bit of that suave persona that had brought Levi to his apartment last night. “Be sure to leave your number?” He pulled a pen and paper from some magical abyss Levi couldn’t see, then retreated with a smile. 

A very charming smile over a nicely chiseled jaw. As Erwin grabbed his car keys, Levi quickly jotted down his number.

“Thanks for this,” Levi said as they descended the stairs. Erwin reassured him it was no trouble. Levi expected the car ride to be quite awkward, as they were a ways away from his side of town, but Petra had chosen to call not but a moment after they got on their way.

“You could have sent me a text or something, God Levi. I was worried sick. For all I knew you were dead in a dumpster somewhere!” She screeched. Erwin laughed, clearly able to hear Petra’s loudly pitched scolding through the phone.

“I’m on my way back now, mother hen.” Levi promised her. 

“Roommate?” Erwin asked when Levi pocketed his phone. Levi nodded. “Kind of her to be so concerned.” he offered up. Levi gave a bit of a shrug,

“Tch,” he said, feigning annoyance before quickly conceding, “Yeah, this was a little out of the ordinary for me, so…” Levi wasn’t sure why he’d said that. He didn’t need to justify his behavior, particularly with this guy he didn’t even know. Perhaps he thought Erwin would relay that to Mike; that Levi wasn’t the type of guy to hook up with someone he just met while out on the town.

Levi supposed he needed to decide if he wanted to care about what Mike thought of him. He’d left his number, yes. Admittedly it was mostly because Levi wouldn’t mind hitting the sheets with him again. Still, Mike seemed pretty well put together, and not just physically. Maybe Levi could get on board with that. 

They were at his apartment quicker than Levi had anticipated. Levi thanked Erwin again, and watched as he drove off, turning onto the highway.

So it was out of his way.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Mike texted him on Thursday. 

‘Up for a thirsty Thursday at Goodfella’s Lounge?’ -MZ 

He was, but-

‘Can’t, I’m the lead super for Thursday’s inventory. I’ll be at work until 3AM. Friday?’ -LA

‘Team consult that day. May take awhile. Saturday?.’ -MZ

‘Saturday works. Goodfellas?’ - LA

‘Nah, Goodfellas on a Saturday is asking for trouble. Jamesons? 8-ish?’ - MZ 

‘Works for me.’ - LA

Throughout the week Levi would learn, via text, that Mike is a physical therapist. Once upon a time he worked for the downtown PD with recovering cops, hurt in the line of duty. About a year ago, when he graduated with his doctoral and his in-house internship ended, he opted not to be brought on by the city.

It was too emotionally draining.

Now, instead, he was commissioned out by local sports teams, from pee-wee to adult leagues. 

He said the abrupt job switch was why he was currently living with a roommate. Declining the city job left him without income for a short period of time, and Erwin was gracious enough to let Mike stay with him.

‘Better than being 33 and asking your parents.’ Mike had said. 

Come Saturday, Levi had decided this ‘dating an older man’ thing might work out. Commitment sounded good.

Come Sunday, Levi was committed to the notion that he couldn’t possibly consider being in a relationship with anyone who’d leave their bathroom in such disarray.

Adonis or not, Mike’s lack of cleanliness left Levi’s skin crawling. Enough to have him creeping out of bed at 7AM to give the neglected room a little TLC, with a side of bleach. 

“I have to believe he’s paying you to do this, there’s no way he’s that good a lay.” Levi had thrown a soiled cloth in Erwin’s direction after he’d nearly leaped onto the toilet seat in fear. 

“Christ-” Levi cursed, swallowing thickly with a hand pressed firmly to his chest. Erwin chuckled low in his throat. 

“Sorry, sorry…” He winced, “I didn’t realize you were so deep in thought.” He’d said. 

Neither had Levi.

\--------------------------------------------------

‘Thirsty Thursday? :)’ - MZ

‘You’re on.’ - LA

Apparently he was a good enough lay.

Goodfellas turned out to be a total dive bar, with a throwback sort of charm to it. Levi deciphered two distinct crowds: old veteran bikers, and young head-bangers. It was an uncomfortable mix. Almost as uncomfortable as the video playing on the projector behind the band (or at least that’s what they called themselves. Levi wouldn’t put money on it). Levi was pretty sure it was footage of meat being cut up at a butcher shop.

“Kind quaint, right?” Levi jolted, and though he meant to swing an arm at Erwin, instead had to maneuver as to not drop his drink. Erwin laughed as Levi gripped at the small glass for dear life. “Sorry, sorry…” He said. Levi set his drink down and halfheartedly back-handed Erwin’s arm.

“God, how do you creep up like that?” He snarled, dragging his hand over his mouth to mask his lips pulling at the corners beneath it.

“I think the likelihood of you being far too skittish is much higher than myself being a ninja.” Erwin countered. Levi laughed then.

“What are you talking about, you blend right in.” Levi said, motioning around them as if Erwin didn’t have a good head taller than everyone else in the room. 

Mike chose then to return to the bar-stool next to Levi, fresh drink in hand. 

“Erwin!” Mike howled, already a little tipsy, “You made it!” The clap of their hands resonated in the little space they occupied. 

“Can’t stay for long.” Erwin admitted. “Busy night.”

Which had been fine by Levi. He didn’t want to stay here any longer than necessary, especially after Mike had decided he needed to take like 40 selfies of them. They took a cab home. 

\-------------------------------------------------

It was technically going to be their 5th outing together.

‘Wanna get together Friday?’ - LA

‘Can’t, game that night. At home though. You wanna come? They serve to adults.’ - MZ

‘Sure. Games can be long though. Can I bring a friend?’ - LA

‘Absolutely. Erwin will probably be there too.’ - MZ

Petra had ducked out at the last minute. Her and her suitor were apparently on again.

Thankfully, as they had established, Erwin stuck out in a crowd.

“Hey.” Levi said, making his way up the bleachers toward the towering blonde head of perfectly parted hair. Levi found it amusing how very similar, while at the same time starkly different Mike and Erwin were. Tall, blonde, broad-shouldered and blue-eyed. Mike had just a couple inches on Erwin, which made him appear just slightly lankier. Just slightly.

Then there was the hair. Mike’s was darker and a wispy mess atop his head. Erwin’s was carefully combed away from his face, making the stark difference in their eyes that much more apparent. Mike had nice eyes, soft around the edges, but Erwin’s were clear as a summer sky.

Erwin turned his head sharply in Levi’s direction.

“Levi!” he said after downing a thick swallow of whatever was inside his red solo cup. Again, Levi thought of how strange his name sounded resonating in the plastic cylinder.

Mike was on the field behind the players, tending to them before they entered the game and as they returned to the sidelines. 

“How’s your week been?” Levi heard Erwin ask from above him. Levi had squirmed into the seat next to Erwin without so much as asking if someone was, or was meant to, occupy it. Erwin didn’t seem concerned though.

“Fine, fine.” Levi mused, “Yours?” 

“Good.” Erwin supplied. Levi sensed an awkward silence coming on, but it was filed by the action on the field, and Levi found himself watching Mike’s movements with great detail. He was quite the sight to behold while in his own element. He navigated the sidelines with ease, somehow keeping a structure for these boys amidst the chaos of the football game. 

“So, what is it you do?” Erwin asked. It was an unavoidable question. The most common question asked when two people, who do not know one another, interact. Though, he was surprised that Mike hadn’t told him already.

Or maybe he wasn’t. Erwin’s place was very nice. Up-scale. Perhaps Mike was embarrassed.

“I work at a video rental store.” Levi told him. Erwin hummed in approval.

“Those still exist?-”

“Yes, yes, they still exist.” Levi snapped, though with little bite, and Erwin laughed beside him. “It’s not a chain, just a mom and pop joint, but they’ve been around for a good thirty years and don’t want to close their doors anytime soon.” 

“So you know a lot about movies then?” Erwin asked. Levi gave a shrug,

“Kind of have to.” He supplied. In truth, yes, he’d consider himself a movie buff.

“I’ll have to swing by sometime and get some recommendations from you.” Erwin said. 

Levi didn’t know why that thought made his stomach jump. Erwin gave a low, warm laugh above him.

“I can’t remember the last movie I sat down and watched.” he admitted. Levi decided that Erwin had the nicer eyes. Granted, anyone who looked at him would probably say the same, what with how clear and bright they were. But it was when they went dark that Levi liked them. 

The halftime buzzer rang. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Two weeks passed, and Mike hadn’t responded to a single one of Levi’s texts. 

Levi stopped trying week three. 

Months went by, and holidays and birthdays. Petra’s grand news came in April.

“We’re official.” She told Levi with a gratifying solidarity. Levi cocked a skeptical eyebrow at her. She faltered, “Seriously, seriously.” she insisted, holding up her hands toward him as though latching onto him would somehow ground him to the truth she wanted him to believe.

He inhaled steadily, considering.

“Why the change?” he asked, “They spent the better part of a year telling you ‘now’s not a good time’. Why is now suddenly a good time?” Petra smiled.

“I’m pregnant.” 

Levi smacked her, and Petra relented with a laugh. 

“They said they’re changing their priorities. That it’s about time they focus on more than just the job.” she told him. Still, Levi was suspicious. “They want me to come meet some of their friends Saturday. They don’t have any living family so it’s kind of the closest thing to it. That’s a good sign, right?” Petra needed Levi’s reassurance. He could see it in her eyes. 

“Yes,” he said, “I suppose it is.” A grin pulled at Petra’s pretty blush lips. 

“Good.” she said, “So you’ll come along?” Levi blanched, to which Petra quickly responded, “You’re basically family! And it’ll make me less nervous. I hate meeting new people.” He sighed, dragging a hand through his dark bangs and letting it pull at the skin of his face. “They said to invite you! They want to meet you! Seeing as how much I talk about you…” Petra’s lip pulled in a pout, and a few strands of strawberry locks fell from her tiny ponytail. 

Levi conceded. 

\------------------------------------------

It was too nice a restaurant. Levi didn’t like it. Petra looked stunning in an emerald green get-up, and Levi was thankful he’d done laundry yesterday. While his dark jeans weren’t all that appropriate, his sweater was schnazzy enough that he didn’t look like a bumpkin. 

“Peeetrraaa!” Levi watched as Petra nearly skipped down the narrow aisle leading to the table where her official on-again stood, calling out to her and hustling to meet her halfway. Petra turned, beckoning Levi toward them. He would deny how much his feet dragged.

“Hange”, Petra said, twirling beautifully so that her skirt followed her movements a second behind her, “This is Levi. Levi, Hange.” Levi extended his hand, but was met with a shoulder to the face and two shockingly strong arms wrapped around his body. 

“I’m so excited to finally meet you, Levi! Petra’s told me so much about you!” Hange wasn’t quick to pull away, and when they finally did, clearly felt no desire for personal space. With one arm still on Levi, they reached up and adjusted their glasses with a grin. 

“Likewise.” Levi replied. Hange then steered them toward the table they had procured. Again, Levi found his feet were surprisingly heavy. 

“Alright everyone!” Hange said, much louder than necessary, “This is Petra! Petra, this is Nanaba, Mike and Erwin.”

Oh.

Oh no.

“Nice to meet you all.” Petra’s painted little lips were moving, her excited, glittering eyes turning toward him. Her tiny hand was suddenly much more powerful than he ever remembered it being as it clasped onto his bicep, pulling him by her side. “This is my best friend-” he heard her say, despite his tunnel vision focused on the two heads of blonde hair turning his way. “Levi.”

Well...

Levi would certainly never forget the look on Mike’s face. 

“Hi,” Levi blurted, and promptly turned to Erwin, palm open, “Nice to meet you.” 

Erwin’s brilliant eyes flooded dark, and he smiled, quickly accepting Levi’s hand.

“Nice you meet you as well.” he replied.

Levi quickly went down the line, 

“Hello.” he gripped and released Mike’s hand as quickly as possible, barely meeting his eyes before turning to a standing Nanaba. 

“Good to meet you!” they said with glee, then returned to their seat and placed a confident hand on Mike’s leg.

Levi sat across from Erwin before anyone else could claim a seat.


	2. Playing Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it meant this, a happy Petra, then Levi could play nice.

In the history of the world, no dinner ever recorded by man, had ever lasted as long as this one.

Levi was certain.

“What is it you do, Petra?”

“I graduated last year with my BA in Chemistry. My plan to is get into medical school and work toward my doctorate, but,” She hesitated, and Levi was ready to pounce if anyone of the assholes at this table had the audacity to judge her, “ya know, tuition costs and everything. I took a year off. In the meantime I’ve been working.” 

“Where at?”

“Subway.” 

“Ahhhh, that’s why Hange is always coming back to the office with sandwich bags.”

Nanaba gave Hange a sly look, and Hange held their hands up in surrender. 

“What is it you want to do with your doctorate, Petra?” Erwin asked. Petra smiled,

“I would like to go into radiology.” Everyone hmmed with approval. 

“And what about you, Levi, what is it you do?” 

Levi felt his body lock up. It was a strange hearing Erwin say his name, this time into his wine glass. It was a horribly familiar feeling, while at the same time, an entirely abnormal sound. It frustrated Levi to no end.

In fact, the only thing that frustrated him more was that Erwin damn well knew what Levi did. Why would he ask such a thing? Was he deliberately dragging Levi and his minimum wage job through the mud for the far more well-educated to see? 

“I work down at Silver Screen.” He said smoothly, despite his internal conflict. He looked up to meet Erwin’s eyes, and was surprised by the intensity of them. His hands were folded in front of him casually, but all his focus was being directed at Levi.

He absently wondered if he was suppose to be picking up on some third level communication here, like when he had introduced himself to Erwin at the beginning of dinner. He instinctively wanted to look at the table’s other occupants, but his eyes would have first gone to Mike, and…

...and who wanted that?

“Oh! That old rental store downtown!” Hange chimed. 

“That’s quite an interesting place to work. You must know a lot about films.” Erwin said. 

“Oh definitely!” Petra supplied merrily. “Levi’s seen everything!” She exaggerated, “And he’s great at giving recommendations. There are customers that have been coming back for years based on Levi’s suggestions!” 

“Oooh, what’s a good tear-jerker? Something with a good love story.” Nanaba was very conversational. Perhaps in other circumstances, Levi would have liked them. Mike groaned audibly at the suggestion, and against his own will, Levi’s head turned. 

Mike gave Nanaba a droll look, his head lolled back comically. 

“Tch,” Nanaba slapped his arm. “What then? What do you prefer?” Mike shrugged, staring up as though he were mulling it over, and Levi wondered if the man was avoiding looking at him as well.

“I don’t know. I like movies that make you think.” he said. Nanaba shot him a look.

“Think about what?” They asked. Mike tossed his arms up again,

“I don’t know." He said "..life! I-”

“Never let me go.”

Levi focused on Nanaba when the table turned to look at him. 

“Check out: Never Let Me Go.” Levi repeated, “Carey Mulligan, Andrew Garfield, Keira Knightley…”

“Aww,” Petra cooed beside him. “I loved that movie.” she said and pressed a hand to her chest. “You sure though? That’s kind of a heavy one.” Levi offered only a shrug.

“The man said he wants to think.” 

Nanaba was saving it into their phone. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Levi had hesitated in revealing the truth of the situation to Petra following the dinner, but Petra could smell a secret on him. He privately worried that saying something would go back to Hange, then to Nanaba, and screw everything up between Petra and Hange.

Or, Levi feared, between he and Petra. 

But he should have known better. Petra was horrified, then amused, then guilt stricken, then amused again. 

Levi suppose that was the sum of it, after all.

Because really, what were the chances? Against his better judgment, Levi too found himself chuckling at the situation.

The bells above the entry door chimed, and Levi called out,

“Welcome to Silver Screen.” He looked up from his pile of returns, and was surprised to meet a familiar face.

Levi noticed that, with the exception of Hange, this small group of friends developed a bit of a pattern. Nanaba smiled at him, their short blonde hair falling softly over their forehead. They had blue eyes as well, though slightly greyer than Mike’s or Erwin’s, and Nanaba wasn’t all that much taller than Levi himself.

“Hey!” they greeted, tossing two arms up on the counter. Levi took a glance over their shoulder at the car that had just pulled in the parking lot to see Mike in the driver’s seat, on his cellphone.

“Work call.” They told him, clearly following his line of vision. They offered up a shrug. “I was hoping to grab that movie you suggested, if you have it in stock.” Levi admitted it took him a moment to recall. The events of last Saturday had left him feeling like he’d been walking through a haze the whole night. He blinked, then turned to his computer.

“Yeah, we have a few.” he said. Levi then rounded the counter and proceeded to lead Nanaba down the many aisles of movies stacked upon movies. 

“Geez,” They whistled, “I didn’t realize this place was so big.

“It’s a bit deceptive from the outside.” Levi admitted. Nanaba huffed behind him,

“No kidding. It just keeps going and going.” Levi turned Nanaba down an aisle and directly to the movie in question. Nanaba grinned, gripping the small rectangular case in their hand, “And you know where every single movie is?” They asked. Levi shrugged,

“Give or take a few.” Nanaba laughed wholeheartedly. 

“Oh! Mike also said to pick up a comedy. Any suggestions?” Levi’s huffed in thought. 

“What kind of comedies are you guys into?” They twisted their face in an annoyingly cute way,

“I don’t know. I always prefer romance, but I don’t really like the campiness of rom-coms.” they admitted. 

“Smart of you.” Levi offered, and Nanaba grinned. Levi turned, heading down a couple aisles, signaling Nanaba to follow. “Here,” he said, plucking a DVD off a shelf. Nanaba took it graciously.

“Seeking a Friend for the End of the World.” they read, flipping it over to glance at the back. “Steve Carell, Keira Knightley-You’re rather fond of Keira?” Levi held up a hand, turning it side to side.

“Nn, she’s been on my radar lately,” he said, “She has more good movies than people give her credit for.” 

Nanaba took Levi’s recommendations, created their first movie rental account, then was on their way. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Weeks ago, Petra and Levi had signed up for one of those Color Me Rad 5k runs. A week before the big day, Petra told him that Hange would be joining them.

Which was fine. 

Except that Hange, still unaware of the situation as far as Levi knew, had coerced their friends into joining as well. It was clear Mike had no more knowledge than Levi that the other would be present. 

Still, as Levi pinned his number on his chest in the safety zone of Hange’s car door, he watched as Petra moved about, bright eyed and bushy tailed. She smiled up at Hange with all the mirth and merry in her little body. 

Hange was good, Levi supposed. He liked them. They were fun, and lively. Sympathetic and considerate to others needs. Levi understood why Petra loved them so. 

And if it meant this, a happy Petra, Levi could play nice with Mike.

Though, he wished he could do so in whether about 20 degrees cooler. He reached up, wiping the sweat from his brow, and concluded that he would have to keep his bangs out of his face today. He snatched one of Petra’s ponytails out of her bag, but his bangs weren’t long enough to make that happen. 

“Hey, I have an extra headband!” Nanaba appeared beside him like a magical apparition, smiling brilliantly, offering up a thin white piece of fabric after clearly seeing Levi’s dilemma. Levi accepted it with thanks.

“Doh! Levi!” 

Levi considered giving it back. 

Petra’s face was distorted in the window’s reflection, but Levi knew well the shit-eating grin she wore. He looked … pretty ridiculous. The headband pushed his hair back though, with only a few strands of black peaking in the front. “Just be happy for your thick hair.” Petra said, fussing over her thin ponytail. 

Petra looked cute, her t-shirt cut at the neckline, with shorts over a pair of bright leggings. Nanaba had taken a similar route, looking far too fashionable for someone about to sweat under the sun the next two hours. Hange was a bit more practical, in only a t-shirt and running shorts. 

Erwin and Mike had opted for some thin under armour, cut at the sleeves. Levi was suddenly regretting his tank top. Not that he was some small fry or anything, but compared to them…

He figured it didn’t matter. Now that Petra had company, Levi had decided he wanted to run the race instead of walking with them. Not that there was anything wrong with walking, he was just in the mood…

They made their way as a group to the main drag where there other participants had gathered. Music was playing loud in the air, and some over-zealous DJ was chattering up a storm. 

“We really loved those movies!” Nanaba said over the music. Levi offered them a tight smile. 

“Seriously.” Mike’s voice was deep, and resounding, and a little too close. “Never Let Me Go…” He didn’t look right at Levi, instead pulling a pained face, and shaking his head. “Man…” he said. Levi watched him for just a moment. This was good, he supposed. He’d decided to play nice, after all, and it seemed Mike was … Levi wasn’t sure what he was attempting at, but it was something.

“He cried a little.” Nanaba said with a wink. Mike shot them a look, and Nanaba laughed. 

“I cried?” He said, placing a hand flat on his chest as though insulted. “You Sobbed for almost an hour!”

“I did not!” Nanaba said, playfully waving him off, “Only for like, 30 minutes.” 

“What’d you think of the other one?” Levi asked. 

“Oh I cried for like 30 minutes after that one too.” Nanaba said, matter-of-factly. Levi allowed himself a smile. 

“Yeah it was good.” Mike supplied, “A nice combination of comedy and ‘why don’t you just tear out my heart now’.” It was smooth, his wit. Like Levi remembered. 

\---------------------------------------

The race had started and Levi ran off with a wave. He could have stayed, he supposed. It wasn’t all that uncomfortable. But the breeze was nice, and he’d stretched his muscles out and they were aching for the push. 

“Hey.” Levi registered the voice that suddenly appeared in his peripheral vision, but he still allowed himself to swing anyway. The small pouch of color given to runners before the race was smacked against Erwin’s chest, and a deluge of blue engulfed him as Levi bit his tongue from cursing in this family-friendly environment. 

“Why??” Levi bellowed, “Why do you do that creeping…. sneaking…. creep thing?” He snapped as Erwin ran his hands over his face, clearing the blue from his eyes. 

“Tch, sorry, sorry...” was Erwin’s only response and he attempted to wipe the powder off his lips. 

“You look like a smurf.” Levi said, and Erwin raised one of those thick eyebrows at him. Levi turned away to mask his grin. “So you’re running to-”

Levi halted mid-sentence though as Erwin was suddenly speeding up ahead of him, and before Levi knew what was happening, he was doused in yellow. He faintly heard Erwin laughing, and quickly regained himself to dart after him.

“I really thought you’d be faster.” Erwin mocked, looking over his shoulder at Levi as he carefully maneuvered to the side, away from the walkers. 

“Your legs are longer.” Levi retorted, though he was now picking up speed. 

“I’ve got more weight to carry.” Erwin argued as Levi came up beside him. Levi smirked, and took the lead,

“You tell yourself that, old man.”

This lasted for nearly the entire first mile.

The last two were less eventful, and they slowed their pace, having exerted themselves far too much in the beginning.

“Maybe I am getting old.” Erwin said as they came around to a hydration station. 

“You said it, not me.” Levi teased, taking a large gulp of water as Erwin braced on his knees, collecting himself. “C’mon.” Levi encouraged, tapping Erwin’s shoulder absently, “We shouldn’t loiter long. It’ll make us more tired.” Erwin nodded and they were on their way again, though now at a much more leisurely pace. 

“So,” Erwin began, and Levi sensed the question in his tone before he even asked it, “How are you doing with all this?” There it was. Levi couldn’t help the snide stare he gave Erwin. 

“You mean the thing where Mike and I slept together?” Levi blurted. Erwin didn’t look at him. Levi sighed, “Petra really likes Hange.” He announced, “So, whatever, it’s fine.” 

Now Erwin looked at him, and Levi wish he hadn’t. His stare was entirely analytical, as though he was sizing Levi up.”I have no intention of saying anything to Nanaba,” Levi clarified. “Though Petra knows.” Erwin hmmed at that.

“And Hange?” he asked. Levi shook his head, 

“Not unless you told them.” Erwin confirmed they hadn’t. Levi sighed heavily,

“It kinda seems weird though.” Levi said, “I mean, it’s awkward, yeah, but Nanaba doesn’t seem like the type that would lose their shit over some prior, short-lived fling.” he reasoned. Erwin made a noise in this throat that Levi couldn’t quite decipher, and if he was being honest, he wasn’t sure how much he liked this hard-edged, business like side of Erwin. The taller man chewed on his words for a moment. 

“It’s more complicated than that.” he finally said. Levi didn’t break his gaze. That wasn’t an answer. 

“How so?” he asked defiantly. Erwin sighed.

“Mike and Nanaba have been dating for something close to 6 years.” 

Ah.

“So, what then?” Levi asked, unable to keep the venom from his tone, “Did I unknowingly help Mike cheat?” Erwin shook his head purposefully, 

“No, not at all.” the man said, and made an attempt to explain. “When Mike went back to school, between classes and his residency, he wasn’t bringing in hardly any contributable income. It was hard for Nanaba to keep them afloat all on their own. Then when Mike graduated, and decided not to take the city job, Nanaba felt….” Erwin paused, mulling over his words again. 

“Screwed over?” Levi supplied, “Duped? Used?”. 

“Worn out.” Erwin said instead, then with a frustrated sigh, conceded, “Yes, used. They’d worked hard for them and Mike for 3 years, and Nanaba didn’t feel he was stepping up to the plate. So they broke it off.” 

Levi nodded, and with a little more bite than he intended, said,

“So now that he’s got his shit together with these team sports gigs, they’re all good?” Erwin slowed down significantly. Levi followed in suit until they were at a complete stop. Levi recognized that intense look. The same one he’d received from across the dinner table.

Erwin schooled himself “Mike was too full of pride at the time.” he said, “He didn’t want to tell Nanaba that the job with the department was too much for him. That the things he saw stayed with him-” Levi held up a hand to stop him. He knew the story. 

“He needed to work it out with himself first, then with Nanaba,” Erwin said. Levi nodded, and turned back to the running course. 

“I won’t say anything.” he promised. Erwin sped up to his pace. 

“Thank you.” he said. 

Levi sighed, and it tasted bitter and spoiled. 

He decided, since it seemed he was already up shit creek, why not paddle a little further.

“Tell me, why did you ask me what I do for a living at dinner on Saturday?” Levi inquired. Erwin’s brows furrowed, clearly not expecting such a question. “You already knew what I did.” he clarified. Erwin considered that. 

“No one else at the table did,” He reasoned, “And we’d just asked Petra what she did-”

“No one brought up what you and Nanaba do.” Levi countered. Erwin was clearly a little unsure of himself. It was a strange look on him.

“Honestly,” he said, “I didn’t have a real motive. I just wanted to know a little about what you do. Your job seems interesting.” Levi turned into the bend in the road to hide his scoff.

“A customer service job seems interesting?” Levi couldn’t mask the tone. Erwin pursed his lips together, shaking his head. 

“Yes,” he said with more confidence than Levi wanted to hear. “Mike has always been far more integrated into pop culture than I have. It’s something I’ve been envious of on occasion. I thought your knowledge of that tier of the industry might be… interesting.”

Erwin turned his gaze to Levi, to gauge his reaction. Levi stared at him for a moment, watching his brilliant blue eyes cloud over. 

“Come by the store this week.” Levi said, “I’ll have some movies ready for you to take home.”

\---------------------------------------------

Levi supposed playing nice wasn’t so bad. Especially since that meant Hange, Erwin and Mike would be helping them move Levi’s and Petra’s new sofa up the stairs to their 4th floor apartment. 

Of course, Hange and Petra had yet to divulge exactly how the end of their old sofa had literally just fallen off. Levi thought perhaps it was better left a mystery. 

The plan was to wait for Erwin to arrive, that way it was a four person team. Petra was working an evening shift, and Nanaba had figured 5 people in a stairway was a little much. 

The plan was to wait. But Hange was raring to go. 

“Okay Mike, turn, tuuuuuurn.” They instructed, voice resonating obnoxiously throughout the stairwell. Mike’s face was getting red as he attempted to lift from the top. Hange and Levi were at the bottom. They huffed, and they puffed, and by the second floor Hange and Mike were fighting. 

“You guys got your old sofa up here?” Hange asked Levi as Mike threw a few curses down the stairs, “Just the two of you?” Levi shook his head, panting to the floor,

“Farlan and Isabel helped.” He told them. “Plus, the old one was much smaller.” 

“Who are-”

“What are you guys doing?” Erwin voice cut Hange off, and they all looked up to his furrowed eyebrows. He had clearly just gotten out of work, as he was still in a shirt and tie, though now he was rolling up his sleeves. 

“Pulling hamstrings.” Mike said bitterly. 

“I can see that.” Erwin said, “Why aren’t you using the elevator?” Hange scoffed audibly at the comment. 

“How the hell are you going to fit this in the elevator?” they said, skepticism dripping from their voice. Erwin eyebrows raised again, then clapped his hands together. He motioned toward Mike, but the man waved Erwin away, still catching his breath on the top step of the 2nd floor.

Levi sighed, and stood, rounding the other side of the sofa. Erwin smiled at him, and they swiftly moved one end over to the elevator. Hange and Mike turned, watching with amused eyes at what was unfolding. Erwin waited for the doors to open, then began to slide the sofa in.

“Erwin,” Hange said, shaking their head, “Just what are you-” Erwin held up a hand, signaling them to wait. He then reached under the sofa, lifting his side into the air.

“Can you push slowly on your end, Levi?” 

Levi would note how weird his name sounded inside an elevator, muffled by a couch. He did as asked though, and slowly Erwin lifted the other side up. The sofa stood erect on one end, fitting perfectly into the elevator.

“Son of a bitch.” Mike muttered, just as the elevator doors closed on him and Hange. 

Erwin was proudly wearing a smug grin, and Levi cocked an eyebrow at him. 

“You fucking would.” He said, turning his face to hide his smile behind the safety of the couch. Erwin chuckled.

“You can thank me later.” he told him. Levi scoffed at that. 

“Tch, I’d thank you if you’d gotten here two flights ago.” 

The two of them got the sofa into the apartment painlessly after that. 

“And I thought you were the genius of the group.” Levi commented as Hange entered, falling onto the new sofa with the thud. They offered up only a passive shrug.

“Even geniuses get tunnel vision.” They said with a smile. 

“This is a nice place.” Mike’s comment was distant. It seemed he was immediately drawn to Levi’s and Petra’s wall of movie posters. Erwin followed in suit, and Levi watched as they examined the wall.

“Petra and I chose this place for the wall space.” He told them. The ceilings here were strangely high, and the walls were cement. “The pipes weren’t all that appealing at first.” he admitted, coming up beside them and turning their attention to the ceiling, “But we came to sorta like the raw, industrial feel.” 

Levi turned to find Erwin’s eyes on him, and the man offered up a smile,

“You get these posters at work?” Erwin asked. Mike piped up at that, rubbing his neck eagerly,

“Aww, yeah... that must be pretty awesome.” he said, and slowly began to meander down the home-made gallery. Levi nodded.

“Yeah, it’s a perk.” Hange eventually made their way over after audibly hoisting themselves up from the couch. 

“Honestly, yours are my favorites, Levi.” they said. Mike and Erwin turned to that.

“Huh?” Hange laughed. 

“Alot of these ones over here are ones Levi designed.” They explained. Levi took that as his cue to wander into the kitchen. While he appreciated the sentiment, nothing embarrassed him more than people looking at his work. Especially his crappy posters. 

“You did these?” Erwin asked, but Levi had long since left his side for the safety of the cupboards.

“Yeah, Petra said a lot of them were for Silver Screen.” Hange supplied in his stead, “Like when they had a special Tarantino week before his last movie came out. This one features a bunch of his films.” Mike and Erwin hummed and hawed over different posters, and Hange continued to play tour guide, using information that Levi imagined they procured from Petra.

Against his better judgment, Levi made his way back over to them, hiding his face in a cup of water. 

“These are amazing, you’re very talented.” Erwin commented. Levi shrugged. 

“So you’re a designer?” Mike asked. Levi shook his head.

“No, I work at Silver Screen.” he said shortly. Mike persisted.

“You studied design then? That’s what your degree is?” 

“Graphic design.” Levi specified. “And half a degree. I never finished.”

He should have stayed in the kitchen.

Erwin’s phone buzzed, and Levi was grateful.

“Hello?” Erwin hurriedly made his way away across the room to take his call. “What? ….No I…...I’m very aware of that actually….. I could provide documentation if you …. I’m sorry, that’s not acceptable for me….Yes….yes, we should…..alright, Nile, I’ll be there in 20.”

Erwin snapped his phone shut and turned to them apologetically.

“Sorry, but I’ve got a bit of a situation. I’m going to have to take a rain-check on the pizza.” he said. Levi cocked an eyebrow.

“Pizza?” he repeated. “Who said anything about getting pizza?”

“I ordered some.” Erwin informed them, “It should be here any minute.” He was rolling down his sleeves and tightening his tie, fishing his car keys out of his pocket. 

“I thought you had off tonight?” Mike prodded. Erwin only offered up a shrug, and made his way toward the door.

“Sorry guys. Have a good night.” 

“Thanks for the help!” Hange called as he closed the door with a wave, “And the pizza!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that left comments and kudos. I'm glad there is interest in this little piece, as it's a bit different that how I typically write. I started this with the intentions of it being quick and sporadic. Kind of like a series of thoughts. 
> 
> But anywho, thank you again! It's much appreciated!


	3. The Good Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think you’re very talented.” Levi tried to ignore the burning at his ears

Supermarket’s after dark always felt strange to Levi. In his opinion, the lights were always a little too white, the bulbs a little too bright. The combination would somehow manage to mask the fact that it was pitch black outside. This particular store was one with windows making up the entire frontside wall, and he found that anytime he looked up into the dimly-lit parking lot, he felt as though his eyes were lying to him. 

Levi felt that way at that very moment, however, he wasn’t looking out a window. He was here because Petra was in mad need of some urinary pain reliever. Oh yes, it was when he was standing in the feminine products aisle that Levi spotted a familiar head of neatly parted blonde hair on the other side of the Vagisil products.

Levi tried to find something witty to say.

“What’s a nice guy like you doing in an aisle like this?” 

Erwin wasn’t even listening. Whatever it was he held in his hand was consuming all of his attention. 

“Hey,” He tried again, louder this time, “Anyone home, old man?” 

Nothing. Levi huffed.

“Erwin!” 

The bag of lentils beans in Erwin’s hand took flight, and when they hit the ground, they splayed over the floor with a resounding chatter. 

Well, that did the trick. 

Levi had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. Erwin looked up with a start, furrowed brows smoothing out upon seeing Levi, before he turned his attention to the mess. 

Levi snatched up the box he needed, then proceeded to make his way around the corner. 

“Sorry, man,” Levi said, and joined Erwin who was shuffling beans into one little pile with his feet. Levi absently thought how ridiculous this must look on the security feed. 

“Is this some sort of payback for the times I startled you?” Erwin asked, feigning annoyance. 

“Maybe.” Levi replied with a snort. 

About then, a store worker came around the corner, broom and dustpan in hand. Erwin apologized profusely, but the boy waved him off. 

“It’s fine, it’s fine.” The worker said, not even attempting to mask how perturbed he was. For their own sake, Erwin and Levi quickly got out of his way.

“What are you doing here so late?” Erwin asked. He pushed the sleeve up on his suit coat, taking a gander at his watch, “it’s nearly 1 a.m.” 

“Just got out of work.” Levi said, then motioned to the box in his hands, “just picking up a few things.” Erwin cocked an eyebrow, 

“Something you want to share?” He joked. 

“Petra’s currently experiencing a double-whammy.” Levi explained, “Menstruating and has a UTI.” Erwin pulled a face, clearly not liking the sound of either of those. 

“UTI?” He seemed afraid to ask. It was quite amusing.

“Urinary Tract Infection.” Levi clarified. “Half of it’s her fault, she doesn’t drink enough water.” Erwin moved to walk a little further down the aisle, and Levi met his pace, “What the real problem is, is Hange. Life lesson for you: UTI’s are also called ‘The Honeymooner’s Disease’.” He watched as Erwin threw items into his hand-basket. Breadcrumbs, walnuts, baby spinach. “When a woman is having sex for the first time, or for the first time in a long while, the introduction of new bacteria from a new partner, i.e. Hange, can be transferred to the urethra, causing the infection.” 

Erwin shot him a look, 

“You sound like you’re reading from a book.” he said. Levi shrugged,

“When Petra and I moved in together, I have to admit, I was interested in how her anatomy worked. I’d never had a huge interest in girls, but it’s sort of amazing how differently their bodies function compared to ours.” Levi absently thought how tired he must be. He was a bit chatty, and noticed he was using his hands more than usual.

Not that recognizing it stopped him.

“Like, have you ever thought about-” If there was ever a time Erwin displayed a comical face, this was it. He was staring, completing deadpan at Levi, mouth slightly ajar. Levi was a bit offended. “They make babies. Their bodies literally build and incubate human beings. Think about it.” Erwin stopped walking, which Levi appreciated. This was a topic that needed his full attention. “Think about Petra’s body. She weighs, what? A buck-fifteen? And is no taller than me. Her entire body could, if given the opportunity, expand and adjust not only to accommodate another human, but to sustain it.” Levi shrugged, “It’s fucking alien, really. Woman are aliens, and this is their slow invasion.” Erwin finally laughed,

“They’re playing the long game, huh?” he went along. Levi nodded, shaking his finger,

“Just you wait, you’ll see.” he said. Erwin was loitering near the lentils again, waiting for the worker to leave the aisle. “What is it you’re making?” Levi asked. “At one in the morning?” 

Levi finally noticed how tired Erwin looked. He looked down at his basket, as though he was about to give a detailed explanation regarding its contents, then sighed, defeated.

“I have no idea.” he said. Levi was surprised by this.

Erwin was many things. He was polite, and professional. He was a peacekeeper, quick to apologize for things that weren’t his fault. He was analytical, a business man. He broke down situations, and drew clear and concise conclusions for those around him. 

He was loyal too, Levi thought, recalling back to the Color Me Rad run, when Erwin had fiercely, yet smartly, defended both Mike and Nanaba’s actions. 

But now he was tired and defeated, and thinking about cooking something with lentils at one in the morning. It was unacceptable. 

“I’m picking up McDonalds on the way home. Hange, Petra and I were gonna put in a movie.” Levi said with a shrug, “Petra’s lower regions are out of commission so they won’t be doing anything gross.” Erwin laughed, despite himself. 

“Are you inviting me over?” he asked. Levi scoffed.

“Or you could go home and cook lentils all by yourself. Whatever.” 

They spent about 10 minutes putting all of Erwin’s items back on the shelves before heading out. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Erwin had clearly been weary when Levi had told him he was putting in a movie about a serial killer. Petra had fallen asleep within the first twenty minutes, and Hange had carried her off to bed, retiring for the night themselves. 

But, the movie hadn’t been all that bad. It was more of a spoof horror; “Behind the Mask: The Rise of Leslie Vernon”. A comical documentary on the why’s and how’s of ...serial killing. 

“You oughta be able to run like a freaking gazelle.” Erwin chuckled under his breath as Levi took the disc out of the player. He was still far too amused by that line. He’d clearly been awake too long.

“Hey man,” Levi was barely stifling a yawn, “It’s like 4AM. You should probably just sleep here tonight.” Levi said this as he reached into their linen closet, pulling out an extra pillow and blanket. Erwin was far too tired to argue. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Weeks passed and Levi found his days were filled new occupants. Nanaba and Mike visited the rental store frequently, and it was less awkward with each passing day. Mike actually knew a lot about films and pop culture, as Erwin had indicated. Though it seemed Nanaba was simply eager for an opinion other than Mike’s. 

Upon returning home, half of the time Petra and Hange would already be there, swapping spit on the couch. The other half, Levi would spend the evening in an empty apartment.

It didn’t bother him, really. Levi was happy for Petra. Solitude had once been his bliss. This was fine.

But when Mike, Nanaba and Erwin showed up unannounced one night with pizza and popcorn, Levi found himself grateful.

“Apparently Petra and Hange are on some fancy-shmancy 6 month date tonight.” Nanaba said with mock distaste dripping from their voice. Levi wrinkled his nose in disgust.

They’d decided to watch the Matrix series. Erwin hadn’t seen any of them. 

“Would it be a shorter list to ask you what you have seen?” Levi teased as he poured another bag of popcorn into a bowl and Erwin got himself a drink. Nanaba and Mike were bickering on the couch about the validity of the third movie in the trilogy. Erwin huffed and chuckled deep in his chest. He was in a work shirt again. Had just barely rolled in when Mike and Nanaba had arrived. 

“Probably.” Erwin admitted. Levi shook his head. 

“I still have a bundle of movies waiting for you at the store.” he told him. They’d been sitting there for a long time, tied in rubberbands with Levi’s initials on them. Erwin leaned back against the counter, sipping at his drink and considering that. 

“I’ll come by this week.” He said with finality. Levi cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Liar.” Levi accused. Erwin has the audacity to look hurt, which pulled a grin at Levi’s lips. He turned so only the microwave would see. 

“I don’t know,” Levi could hear Erwin shrug with the statement, the rise and fall of his broad shoulders in that stiff button-up. “I can never seem to justify sitting and watching a movie by myself.” the man reasoned, “There’s always work I could be doing, and-”

“I’ll watch them with you.” Levi said, hugging the popcorn bowl to his chest, feeling the warmth spread over his torso. He popped a small handful in his mouth. “Any night this week, I’m down.” Though Levi had been to their place before, Erwin had left his phone number written on the dry-erase board, so Levi could text him for the address. 

Nanaba left their number too. 

When Mike wrote his down, Levi pretended he didn’t already have it in his phone.

\----------------------------------------------------

“Excuse me, sir, do you have any copies of Footloose?” Levi set down his stack of returns and moved to the computer, punching in his access code with rapid speed muscle-memory. As he typed, he found it took a great amount of willpower to look over the fact that one of the girls in this group of gangly teenagers before him was practically sucking the pigments out of the neck of one of the boys. 

The door bells chimed and Levi sighed. For being a dying business, Friday and Saturday nights they were still slammed. It helped that the corporate rental businesses had closed down in this area, leaving Silver Screen as the only rental store to speak of. People either waited for it to come out in redbox, made do with what was on Netflix, or moseyed on down to the local mom and pop joint. 

Levi called out: 

“Welcome to Silver Screen.” 

His eyes met three heads of blonde hair, followed by Hange and Petra. 

“Levi!” Hange shouted, as though they were surprised to find him here. Levi’s computer chimed at him, and he turned back to the teenagers,. 

“We’ve got two copies in. Aisle 8, left side.” He told them. The boy in front of him didn’t move.

“We looked over there.” the kid said, “There was only the old version.” Levi blinked slowly. “We’re looking for the new one...it came out a few years back, in, ah-”

“2011. It came out in 2011.” Levi said in the flattest tone of voice he could muster, “We have one copy. It’s currently rented out. We have 20 copies of the 1984 version. 18 are rented out.” The girl detached her sucker from the boy’s neck, and in a voice that dripped with teenage entitlement, said, 

“Why don’t you have more copies of the new one?” Behind them, Petra was covering her mouth to keep from laughing, and Mike dragged a hand over his face.

“Because it sucked,” Levi snipped, “and anyone who would rent the new one over the original clearly has no respect for the industry of cinematography.” They stared with blank faces, their underdeveloped brains struggling to catch up with Levi’s insult. “Is there anything else I can look up for you?” The boy tried again,

“The original The Fast and the Furious?” Levi felt his eye twitch,

“You mean Point Break?” he muttered. The boy cast up a ‘what?’ before Levi pointed down the aisle. “The newest one just came out not too long ago so it’s in our prequel-sequel section. Aisle 3, front row.” 

When the group departed, Levi’s shoulders visibly dropped. 

“It’s been like this All Night.” He said to Petra, looking out onto the floor of movie-goers with utter disdain. Petra offered up a look of sympathy. 

“We brought Erwin down to go through the movies you picked.” Petra told him as said blonde moved up to put his weight on the counter. Levi almost sneered at him. While Levi struggled to clean the top of these outrageously high counters, Erwin was leaning comfortably. “-to his place later. We’ll get pizza or something, so you can just pop over right when you get out.” Levi put away his almost-sneer.

“To Erwin’s?” he asked. Petra nodded. Levi pulled the bundle of movies out of his drawer, and placed them noisily on the counter in front of Erwin.

“No, I don’t want it explained to me again. I want to speak to your manager.” The voice was shrill and loud in Levi’s left ear. Levi sighed, slowly turning to see a red-faced middle-aged woman glaring daggers at his doe-eyed co-worker. Eren was a good kid, but he was still young, and naive to the reality that to consumers, customer service workers were unworthy of a shred of human dignity. 

“I’m the manager on duty.” Levi called out, and made his way over, shooing a very relieved Eren away. The woman, with two young children and one over-sized teenager in tow, tossed a blue gumball from the gumball machine on the counter. 

“My son got a blue gumball from the gumball machine.” She told him. Levi blinked slowly, “That sign says if you get a blue gum ball, you win a free 99 cent rental, correct?” she asked.

“Correct.” Levi replied.

“Now the movie we want to rent isn’t here. Last time, they just put the 99 cent credit on our account. And this kid is saying he can’t do that now. I don’t understand why it was okay then, and not now.” As she spoke, Levi began typing away on her account, searching her history to validate her story. 

“Unfortunately ma’am, it is company policy that the free rental from the gumball be used the same day you get the gumball. Otherwise, we’re just putting non-existent money on your account.” Sure enough, there was a credit applied. A number of them actually. “The employee that put the credit on your account should not have done that. That employee is no longer with us.” Levi began clicking through her history. The woman fumed,

“But they’ve done it multiple times in the past. Numerous employees have allowed it.” she was yelling at this point. 

“From what I can see in your history ma’am, that’s not true.” Levi replied, “In fact I’m seeing a bit of a pattern here. It was actually just that one employee that allowed all these credits. It seems you came in to cash in on the gumball each time he was working. Additionally, it seems you and I have had this conversation before. I have a notation here on your account that I made two weeks ago, notifying you of the policy of the gumball machine. I allowed the free credit last time as a courtesy-”

“How dare you, I’m am never coming back to this-”

“That’s fine ma’am. Seeing as you have continuously broken our rules and regulations after being warned of them, I am as of now I’m deactivating your account, and banning your user ID. Please remove yourself from the premises or I”ll be forced to call the authorities.” 

Levi would later chalk this up to a successful work day.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

“That, was amazing.” It was the first thing Petra said when Levi walked into Erwin’s apartment later that night. She immediately handed him what appeared to be a blended mixed drink.

Levi was grateful. 

“Mm.” He hummed, “Pina Colada.” Levi had been busy with customers when Petra and the others checked out their movies. 

Levi hadn’t realized how anxious he’d been over the idea of returning to Erwin’s apartment. But apparently Mike had moved back in with Nanaba a few months back, and frankly it was like a completely different place. Levi knew it wasn’t. The layout was the same, the furniture the same, but Mike’s energy had left it completely. His scent was no longer prominent. His laundry no longer hanging from the backs of chairs. This place was all Erwin now.

Though, without Mike there to keep the place messy, Levi was suddenly aware of how dull these walls were. Even Erwin’s furniture was all muted colors. Blacks and grays that, while they didn’t clash, made the rooms feel bland and unbalanced. 

“You should consider putting something on a wall.” Levi said as Erwin re-emerged from his bedroom, finally taking off his work attire for some casual wear. The others mused with agreement, as though it was a shared secret.

“Perhaps you can make me something.” Erwin offered up. Levi felt his ears burn, scoffing audibly as Erwin plopped down on his sofa. 

“Let’s see if you like any of these films and we’ll talk.” he said. 

Erwin had, despite his wariness of the cover and concept, agreed to watch Fargo.

“That...was amazing.” was Erwin’s final verdict. It was apparently the phrase of the night.

“You know they’ve made a TV series based on this.” Mike said, his statement directed primarily at Levi.

“Yeah, have you seen any of it?” Levi asked. Mike shook his head, mumbling something about too many shows to watch. “Yeah, me either,” Levi said, “Martin Freemen though.” 

Mike took a swing of his drink, and while nodding earnestly, said:

“Solid.”

Levi excused himself to go fetch some more pizza. 

“Do you always eat so late?” Erwin asked, flipping open the pizza box to snag another slice. Levi loaded up his plate and tossed it in the microwave. 

“Only on days I work the night shift.” he answered. Erwin hmmed at that.

“You like working at Silver Screen?” Levi offered up a shrug. 

“I like the atmosphere, and I love films, but I can’t say customer service is my strong suit.” Levi lifted an eyebrow comically as he spoke, “If I was working anywhere else, like for a corporate-owned company, that little stunt today would’ve gotten me canned.” He watched as the plate in the yellow glowing box rotated in circles, and found the machine’s humm quite relaxing. “But Silver Screen won’t be around forever. I can’t imagine them lasting the decade.”

The microwave chimed, and Levi pulled out his plate, moving aside to allow Erwin access. 

“Any plan for when that happens?” Erwin asked. Levi glanced over his shoulder,

“What?” Levi said with mock surprise, “You don’t think Hange and Petra will take me in?” Erwin laughed at that. 

Honestly, no, Levi didn’t have a plan. But he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t on his mind lately.

“What about you?” Levi asked instead, turning and leaning his back against the counter. He pushed his plate into his abdomen and took a bite of his pizza. “Now that I think about it, I have no idea what it is you do for a living, Mr. Erwin Smith.” 

Erwin laughed, turned and adopted the same stance opposite him.

“I’m a financial manager for Smith Central Banking.” he said, “I work for my father.” Levi couldn’t stop the knowing hmm that escaped his lips, and Erwin mimicked it expectantly, though he didn’t seem offended. “In the early 1900s, my great great granddad got on the board of directors for a privately owned bank, First Tier.” He told Levi, “When the stock market crashed in the 1930s, my great granddad stepped up to the plate, and by the 40s, he was the CEO, and it became Smith Central Banking.” He took a bite of his pizza, “My dad followed after him, and now I…” Erwin nodded, and Levi nodded, and it was all fine and kosher and wrapped nicely in a tight little bow.

Very much what Levi expected. 

“You like your job, then?” Levi asked. Erwin ate the last bite of his crust, and set the plate down. He leaned back again, both hands gripping onto the countertop. 

“I-” He looked up at Levi, then laughed and shook his head, “I don’t know.” he said.

Levi hadn’t expected that. 

“I used to.” Erwin looked down at the ground, mulling it over in his brain, but kept that smile on his face, “I… ah, it’s stupid.” He said, and shook his head again. Levi cocked an eyebrow. 

“Alright.” Levi said, then turned and placed his plate on the counter before leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest. “I quit school two years in because I got burnt out, and not just from the workload. It bothered me how many of my classmates didn’t have to work while they were in school, or how many of them had mommies and daddies paying for their tuition, their room and board, their books.” Levi shrugged, “I got bitter, and got wise to the fact that I was about to enter an over-saturated job market, and opted not to spend any more money than I already had on a pipe-dream.” Levi nodded at him, “Your turn.”

Erwin didn’t take his eyes off of him. 

“I think you’re very talented.” Erwin said instead. Levi tried to ignore the burning at his ears, 

“Your turn.” He said again. Erwin sighed before he spoke.

“I’ve always wanted to be a good son.” he shrugged, “That was...my whole goal. But I’m 34 years old, and one of my chair partners, one of my oldest friends, is about to get married.." He looked down at the floor again, “Now I just...find myself wondering why I’m there. Don’t get me wrong, it’s not the engagement that’s the problem. I’m happy for him...it’s just...it got me thinking: what am I doing for myself? This job, I do it because I want to be a good son-”

“Maybe get yourself a boyfriend?” Levi suggested. Erwin huffed at that, 

“With the hours I work?” he said with a laugh. Levi shrugged.

“So quit.” he said. 

Erwin smiled at him. A sad, tired smile.

“But I’m a good son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Thank you to everyone who had commented and left kudos. It's very encouraging! I think perhaps I may be extending the amount of chapters. I wanted to get everything in five, but it's ending up going in a bit of a different direction than I anticipated. We'll see.


	4. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He made time to drive Levi home.
> 
> He’d made time for Levi.

“Levi!” Petra’s voice rang through the apartment in a high pitched squeal that made Levi nearly wet himself. He was knee deep in re-organizing his art closet when Petra came flying in the room, Subway sandwiches dangling off her wrist, a bundle of mail tucked in her armpit. “They’re here!” she said, falling down to the floor beside him.

“What’s here?” he pulled off his gloves, turning to face her and eyeing the sandwiches that smelled exceptionally amazing at the moment. He was just now realizing he’d totally skipped breakfast. 

“The invitations!” she chimed. Levi took the envelop offered to him, slowly peeling it open as Petra opened hers. “You are cordially invited,” she began to read out-loud, “to witness the nuptials of Mr. Farlan Church and Ms. Isabel Magnolia.” The invitation was black and gold, with swirly designs on it. Very Great Gatsby-esk. 

“Two invitations.” Levi said. Petra looked up at him, noting his tone, “Which means you can bring your own date. Which means you’ll bring Hange. Which means my ass needs to find a date.” He sighed heavily and his body slumped. Petra laughed beside him,

“How about that Eren boy? He’s certainly got eyes for you.” she teased. Levi’s eyes widened just slightly and he shook his head vehemently. Petra laughed wholeheartedly. “He’s a nice kid.” She argued, but that was clearly out of the question. Petra shrugged, “Well, how about Erwin?” Levi cast her a glance. 

“Erwin?” he repeated. “You think he’d go?” he asked. Petra nodded,

“Yeah, why wouldn’t he? I mean we’re all friends, right?” she said. Levi offered up something akin to a nod. “Besides, if that guy you dated in high school is gonna be there, wouldn’t it be kind nice to roll in with Erwin on your arm?” She reached out her elbow, jarring his side gently. Levi raised an eyebrow at her, but failed to mask the grin.

“Valid point.” he conceded. He began to look through all the numerous small pieces of paper included with the invitation. Dinner options, a return envelope, a random sheer strip of paper that Levi couldn’t comprehend what purpose it served but seemed to be included in every wedding invitation-

“What do you think of Erwin?” Her question surprised Levi. He watched her for a moment as she pulled their sandwiches out of the bag, and handed Levi his. 

“He’s a nice guy. Why?” he asked. Mm. She’d gotten him Ham.

“Hm? No reason.” But she’d forgotten the cheese. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Smith Central Banking was surprisingly intimidating. It was an old building. Super old. Like a New England home. It even had those outrageously huge, hand crafted doors; the kinds they use for churches. Which dwarfed the very contemporary looking security guard posted in front of it.

Levi huffed, and made in way inside. With the exception of the arched ceilings, the high-backed waiting room chairs and the Victorian rugs, it appeared to be a regular bank. Tellers behind tall counters, lines directed by carefully placed rope.

“Can I help you sir?” A young teller smiled cheerfully at him, and Levi made his way over. 

“I’m actually looking for Erwin Smith. Do you know where I’d find him?” Levi asked. The man nodded.

“Yessir, just go down the hallway there. Near the end of the windows there will be a secretary that can call him for you.” the young man said. Levi peered down the hall. It was lined with desks, and at each sat a man or woman with a client on the other side. Levi thanked him.

When he reached the end of the hall, he was met with a desk opposite the windows, where a young woman sat, typing at lightening speed. Levi cleared his throat,

“Excuse me, I’m looking for Erwin Smith. I was directed down here.” he told her. The woman peered up at him and nodded. She picked up her phone, not missing a beat as she continued typing. 

“Mr Smith?” She asked into the phone. “I have a Mr-” She held the receiver and looked at Levi expectantly. 

“Uh, Ackerman. Levi Ackerman,” he supplied. She nodded.

“I have a Mr. Levi Ackerman asking for you….alright.” She hung up her phone, “He’ll be right-” The door behind her swung up, and Erwin stepped out, clad in a full suit. The secretary held out her hand ,”here!” she said, and went back to her typing. 

“Mr. Ackerman!” Erwin greeted, “It’s good to see you, come on back.” He invited. Levi couldn’t help but smile at Erwin’s clear attempt at being business casual. “This is a bit unexpected.” He said as they made their way into another hallway that housed a series of doors. Erwin directed him to his office. “What brings you down here?” Levi didn’t answer right away though, and instead whistled loudly as he looked over the room. 

“Nice digs, Mr. Smith.” Levi teased, making his way into the center of the office. Erwin laughed behind him.

“A lot of this stuff are things my father left behind. I can’t take credit for decorating.” he said. Levi absently picked up one of those glass paperweights with the designs inside that looked like a sea anemone. 

“At least someone in your family has taste.” Levi took another jab. Erwin accepted it with stride. Rather than returning to his desk, he took a seat in his… office waiting area? He had a small love seat, a chair and a coffee table on one side of his office. Levi followed his lead. “That’s quite the ridiculously large desk you have.” Levi commented. 

“I’ll have you know I use every inch of that desk.” the man said, matter-of-factly. 

“I can tell,” Levi replied, “it’s a mess.” Erwin laughed at that. 

“So, what brings you down here?” he asked. 

“Well, I could have just text this to you, but I kind of wanted to be nosy and see your office.” Levi admitted. One of Erwin’s prominent eyebrows arched. Levi raised one of his in return. To which Erwin switched eyebrows. Levi huffed and conceded. 

“You will the eyebrow contest.”

“I always win the eyebrow contest.” 

“A truer statement has never been made.” Levi said, and pulled a small piece of paper from his pocket, handing it to Erwin. “So, I have these friends that are getting married, and both Petra and I were invited to the wedding, and Petra is bringing Hange, aaaaand I need a date.” Erwin raised both eyebrows this time,

“Are you asking me to be your date?” his tone was far more alarmed than Levi would have liked. 

“No,” Levi said, groaning with annoyance, “I’m asking if you know any cute guys,” he lulled his head back against the cushion in mock exasperation, “Yes, I’m asking if you’ll be my date.” 

Erwin stared at the invitation for a moment. 

“The 16th of next month?” he asked, though more-so to himself. He made his way over to his desk and tossed open what Levi assumed was a planner. He fingered the pages, then picked up his phone. Levi watched in confusion as Erwin typed in a number,

“Hello, Mrs. Beneke, this is Erwin Smith….Yes, hello. I was wondering if…..Oh yes, yes my mother is doing well….no, no I’m sorry, I had a lot going on last month, but I promise I’ll make the next one-yes...yes I’ll be sure to tell my father that...yes, of course-um, is there any chance Mr. Beneke is home? Oh wonderful….oh yes, just a moment of his time, lightening quick. Thank you Mrs. Beneke...yes, you too.” Levi watched with amusement as Erwin quietly pressed his hand to his forehead and ground his teeth. “Mr. Beneke, yes hello. It’s Erwin Smith….yes, yes. I was calling because I was wondering if there was any way we could move our dinner on the night of the 16th…..yes…..this weekend? ….yyyes I could do that. Wonderful….wonderful I’ll see you then. Have a good day, Sir.”

Erwin put down the phone. Levi sighed, 

“Erwin, you didn’t have to-” Erwin held up a finger as he picked up the phone once again.

“Tawna? Hey, that benefit this weekend, what time am I supposed to be at that?....Really? So I could technically go earlier...Nile? Alright thank you.” More buttons pressed, “Nile? Hey, I was wondering if you would mind switching shifts with me for this weekend’s benefit. They want at least one of us there the whole time, and I was originally going in the evening, but I had to move a….oh sure...good, good, thanks Nile.”

Erwin set down his phone, and gave a soft sigh. Levi arched his head toward him. 

“You kind of look like a mob boss, with the window behind you and everything.” Levi said. Erwin laughed. 

“I feel like rescheduling things is most of my job.” he admitted. Levi had at this point rested his arm on the edge of the love seat, pressing his cheek into his fist to observe Erwin.

“So,” Levi said, “You want the filet mignon or the halibut?” 

\------------------------------------------------------------

“We could share a double bed room.” 

“One: Can you honestly promise me you and Hange won’t mess around while I’m in the room and Two: that would mean Erwin and I would have to share a bed.” Levi said, turning doubtful eyes to Petra’s pouting little face. She scoffed, wiggling her freshly painted toes that sat on the coffee table, drying within the confines of the toe separator. She leaned her head on Levi’s shoulder, sighing as she stared at the laptop on his legs.

“I could ask Hange to help pay for a room.” she said. Levi frowned, wiggling his own toes against the uncomfortable foam. 

“For both of us? No.” Levi said firmly. Petra shrugged.

“Maybe Erwin would-”

“I asked him to come with me, I’m not going to ask him to pitch in for a room.” Levi said with finality. 

“It’s not like he’s hurting-”

“It’s the principle of it, Petra-”

“I know.” Petra conceded, but refused to meet his eyes. She sighed, “I think your toes are dry.” She said.

Levi looked down at the bright blue polish. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

The store bells chimed,

“Tell me you have a copy of The Princess Bride.” 

Mike’s voice came booming through the door before he did. Behind him followed a much quieter Erwin. Levi didn’t bother greeting them. Out of their little group, Mike definitely spent more time here than anyone else. His visits were becoming the norm, in fact. Even the other employees knew him now. 

The man leaned into the till counter, staring over at Levi who was currently separating cases. He leaned so far over, he was practically penetrating the barrier between customer and employee space. It seemed Mike was finally comfortable around Levi now. Granted, not the kind of comfortable Levi had experienced during their short love affair, but there was no doubt that they were friends.

And it was nice.

“Yes.” Levi answered, “I’m pretty sure it’s in. Aisle 9, left side.” He instructed. Mike didn’t move right away. 

“Can you believe this guy hasn’t seen it?” he said, tossing his thumb up to indicate to Erwin. The man in question only offered up a shrug. 

“Blasphemy.” Levi replied. Mike slammed his hand on the counter.

“Exactly.” he said. Mike excused himself to go fetch the film, however, Erwin loitered behind.

“What time do you get done here? Mike and I were going to grab Chinese.” He said. 

“Do you guys ever cook?” Levi momentarily ignored the unspoken invitation, instead tossing a snide stare at Erwin. The man laughed and shrugged. 

“When is there time?” he said. 

“Not til midnight.” Levi answered his earlier question. Erwin was surprised by that. In fact, he looked around, and up at the clock, as though trying to find the answer to the question he’d yet to ask. 

“Aren’t...you working the day shift right now?” he finally said. Levi tried not to laugh. 

“Yes,” he said shortly, then turned to face Erwin, “Picking up some extra hours, doing a few doubles this week.” Levi told him. Erwin’s face didn’t change. He stared at Levi with fixed features. Levi had no idea what was going through his brain. 

Then he turned to look through the store, seeking out Mike, who was still taking his time in Aisle 9. Erwin moved closer, the closest he could get without entering the employee designated space. Levi didn’t budge.

“If you’re in a pinch, I could lend you some-”

“Thanks, but no thanks, Erwin, I’m fine.” Erwin didn’t flinch, but he didn’t back down. 

“Well, the offer stands,” At least he wasn’t pushing it, Levi thought. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Unfortunately, by the time Levi had saved up enough all the cheaper hotel rooms were booked up. In fact, Levi was having trouble finding anything that wasn’t a suite. 

“Fuuuuuuuck.” Levi slammed his laptop shut and pressed a couch pillow to his face, sinking into the sofa. 

“Just ask him.” Petra called from the kitchen, “suck up your pride, and-”

“It’s not about pride.” Levi snapped, tossing the pillow down as Petra approached the coffee table with two cups of tea. She handed Levi his, then carefully lowered herself into the couch. Levi huffed, focusing on the chevron patterns on her pajama pants. 

“Then what is it?” Petra challenged him. Levi didn’t like that one bit.

“It’s pride.” He admitted. The word tasted sour on his tongue. Petra sipped her tea,

“There’s nothing wrong with that.” she told him, “Wanting to be self-sufficient is normal and admirable.” 

“I’m aware of that.” Levi bit. Petra didn’t waiver, “It’s not being able to sustain myself that’s embarrassing.” Petra offered up a tight smile, resting her head on the side of the sofa. Levi followed in suit, staring at the way her strawberry hair pressed to her cheek.

“I understand that.” she said. Levi knew she did. Neither of them were really bread-winners. Levi thought maybe one day Petra had the potential to be, but him? Not so much. And the worst part about it was that he didn’t know what he fundamentally lacked that made him different from her. He didn’t want to believe it was drive or a lack of skill. He wanted to believe it was social structures and glass ceilings.

But frankly it didn’t matter. Either way, it didn’t change Levi or his situation.

“So?” Petra implored. Levi groaned, and pulled his phone out of his pocket to text Erwin.

In the end, Erwin and Levi went halfsies, and then switched rooms with Petra and Hange. 

“I frankly think it worked out great,” Petra mused, grinning over the brim of her mug. Levi kicked her. 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Nah-ah-ah, I’ll get that.” Levi’s hand was lightening quick, swooping in to slide his card into the gas pump payment till. He glowered up at Erwin, “If you’re driving, we’ll get the gas.” Levi snipped.

With a sigh, Erwin put his card away and turned to grab the pump. The plan was to drive all today day, get to their hotel this evening, have dinner, attend the wedding tomorrow and drive back Sunday. Hange and Petra were in the backseat of Erwin’s SUV, discussing where to stop for lunch on their 9 hour drive.

“You would drive a Benz,” Levi said, leaning against the car as Erwin held the nozzle steady. He peered up at Levi. Admittedly, Levi had seen Erwin out of his work clothes before, but clearly not often enough. Erwin in a pair of jeans and a baseball tee and cap was like a whole different person. 

“You’ve been in my car before.” Erwin replied. Levi cringed a little,

“Yeah, but I was pretty hung over.” he said. Erwin laughed at that. The pump dinged and he drew the nozzle away. Levi waited for his receipt to print.

“You were totally oblivious that morning.” Erwin recalled as he leaned his back against the driver’s side door. Levi peered over his shoulder at him.

“What do you mean?” he asked. Erwin laughed again, 

“You wandered into my living room like a little lost puppy.” he said, “I watched you fumble around for probably a good minute before I said anything.” Levi pressed his tongue into his bottom lip, scoffing and turning away to pluck his receipt from the machine. 

“Like I said before,” Levi replied. “That was a little out of the ordinary for me.” It seemed like so long ago though, when he sat in Erwin’s car and spoke those very words, wondering to himself if he even cared what Mike thought of him. 

Had he decided? Did he care now what Mike thought? In some ways, yes. But not in the way he did back then.

“What made you do it, then?” Erwin’s question surprised Levi. It felt... strangely intimate. Levi had to force himself to shrug that away. Surely Erwin was just being curious, “I mean, what drew you to Mike, anyway?” Erwin rarely took jabs at people, so it was strangely funnier when he did. Levi laughed softly.

“I don’t know,” he said honestly. “Nothing drew me to him. He came to me, actually.” Levi shrugged, “I mean, I had no intentions of going home with anyone. Just how things worked out I guess. I didn’t set out for it or anything.” Levi didn’t know why this conversation was awkward for him. He’d discussed it before with Petra. And Levi had faith Erwin was capable of being a neutral party. 

“You pursued the relationship after the fact, though. Were you hoping it would amount to something?” Erwin’s tone was casual, but it still bothered him.

“Pursued the relationship?” Levi repeated, “I don’t know about that.” He said, “I hung out with him again. He seemed a nice enough guy.” Erwin didn’t vere at all.

“Were you hoping it would amount to something?” he asked again. Levi sighed.

“At the time, I thought it wouldn’t be such a bad idea.” Levi admitted, “But now, I’m glad it didn’t.” 

“Uh, fellas.” Hange rolled down their window, poking their head out, “What’s the hold up?” Levi scoffed at them.

“We’re picking our noses.” Levi replied, and pretended to stick his finger in his nostril then came at Hange’s window with it .They yelped and promptly rolled it up. 

Erwin laughed as Levi rounded the car, having been given shotgun. 

The drive went by fairly uneventful, with a couple far too lengthy rounds of Botticelli. Erwin did horribly, entirely unable to make an solid guesses. Eventually they showed pity on him and strayed away from popular icons to historical figures. They arrived at the hotel by early evening, and ordered some take out and drinks which they shared in Hange’s and Petra’s suite. 

“I want to thank Levi again for being a stubborn twat, which resulted in us getting this spectacular room.” Petra said with flushed cheeks and a hazy glow. It was clear she’d had a bit one too many drinks. Levi rolled his eyes with mock annoyance. “But,” she chimed, “I think we should all get some sleep before the big day tomorrow.” She smiled up at Hange. Levi snorted.

“It’s 8 o’clock, Pet.” he teased. Petra was clearly gunning for some alone time, but Levi wasn’t willing to give it to her that easily. She leaned over the coffee table, within whispering range of Levi’s ear.

“I wanna get in some sexy time before-” Levi clamped a hand over her mouth,

“You’re not whispering.” He told her. Petra’s eyes went wide and for a moment it looked like she might cry with embarrassment before she fell into a fit of giggles. 

Erwin groaned as he rose from the floor, and Levi followed in tow. 

“You guys can take this.” Hange said as they made their way to the door and handed Erwin the wine they’d bought. “I think she’s had enough.” They said with a smile. 

Erwin and Levi wished them a good night, then made their way to their own room a few floors down.

“Did you see that bath?” Levi remarked, “Shit, maybe we shouldn’t have traded them.” he joked. Though in all seriousness, the room was far too romantic for two platonic males to be sharing. 

“Next time.” Erwin said. Levi smirked. 

Their room, though not quite as lavish, was plenty spacious and clean. 

“Do you want your suit hung up?” Erwin asked as he moved to hang his own. Levi had been placing his toiletries strategically about the bathroom. 

“Yeah, thanks.” Levi told him. 

“Hange and Petra seem to be getting on very well.” Erwin commented as Levi returned to the main room. Erwin was giving the mini-fridge, and the included bar, a good inspection. He plucked out some M&M. 

“Yeah,” Levi said, “It’ll be weird when she moves out.” Erwin frowned at that, absently popping the small candies in his mouth. His eyes followed Levi as he made his way across the room to the small dining table. 

“Have they talked about moving in together?” he asked with clear surprise. Levi shook his head,

“No,” He shrugged, “But it’s only a matter of time. And really, they spend all their free time together anyways. Better sooner than later. I can only stomach walking in on their private moments so many times.” Erwin laughed at that. He twisted and set down the candy bag, and plucked the bottle Hange gave them off the mini fridge, as well as the two water glasses. 

“Drink to that?” he asked. Levi’s brows raise, and a grin pulled at his lips. 

An hour later they’d polished off the bottle. Levi was also up 24 to 11 in quarters. Erwin held his head in shame as he whiffed another sink. 

“I’m destroying you, old man.” Levi teased, taking another swing of his drink. Erwin cocked an eyebrow at him.

“You keep calling me that.” He told him, and held the coolness of his glass against his flushed cheek. “But it’s me you’re parading around like a show horse tomorrow.” Erwin raked his fingers through his hair, tousling it slightly. “Do you plan to groom my mane before the big show.” 

“I don’t even know what that means.” Levi said through a heaving breath, covering his mouth to mask the fit of laughter erupting beneath his hand. Erwin responded by covering his face with his palms and groaning.

“Ugh,” He voice was muffled by the barrier of his hands and he drew his fingers down his face, “I do believe I’m drunk.” 

Levi scoffed at that as he lined up his next shot into the white paper cups they’d procured specifically for the game. 

“Hey now,” Levi scolded him, “This is only the preliminaries. You best come ready to party tomorrow night.” Erwin smiled at him. Levi tossed his quarter and successfully bounced it off the table into the cup. “Bam.” he said, “25 to 11.” Erwin reached over, running his hand across the flat surface of the table. 

“We’ve done a number on this,” he remarked, inspecting the indents from where the quarters were hitting. 

“Oh shit,” Levi said, “I didn’t even notice.” He cringed, leaning over to look as well. Erwin shook his hand nonchalantly. 

“Screw it, I”ll pay for it.” He said. Levi gave him a displeased glare. Erwin sighed at the response, leaning his cheek into his hand. “C’mon now.” he argued, “What better way to spend the fruits of my labor than on the damages from our drinking games?” 

Levi sneered, but Erwin looked rarely endearing with a few strands of hair out of place. He let him have this one. 

“Fine.” Levi snipped. Erwin moved to line this shot up, then sighed, purposely knocking the cup over. 

“What will you do when Petra moves out?” he asked. Levi also thumbed his cup, tracing his finger along the brim until it fell, and he leaned against the wall.

“Well,” he began, “A couple months back I would’ve said I’d move in with Farlan, buuuuut I’m thinking that while him and Isabel would certainly have me, it’d be just as awkward as bunking with Hange and Pet.” Levi ran a hand through his bangs, pushing the sweat from his brow. If Erwin’s cheeks were glowing, Levi couldn’t imagine his own. Erwin laughed.

“Farlan and Isabel.” he said, “These are the two friends of yours getting married tomorrow?” he asked. Levi nodded. “And how did you meet them?” 

Levi sighed, and took a drink before he answered that question.

“We’ve been friends since we were kids,” Levi told Erwin, “We were all in the same foster house when we met. We eventually were separated, but we all kept in contact, even after we turned 18.” He stared down into the emptiness of his cup, the colors of the few remaining droplets pooling into one spot. “They’re the closest thing I’d call family.” 

Erwin didn’t say anything, and eventually Levi looked up, only to be meet with those deep, darkened eyes again. It was strangely soothing. “You have any brothers or sisters?” Levi asked. Erwin straightened his back, nodding. 

“Two sisters.” He said, “Twins, actually. They were born when I was 17. My parents only planned on having one child, but my senior year my mother started experiencing what she thought were menopause symptoms.” Levi accidentally cringed, though Erwin paid no mind, “Turned out she was pregnant.” he pulled out his cellphone, and skimmed his fingers across it a few times before handing it to Levi. “Emily and Audrey.” He told him.

Levi didn’t mean to, but he whistled. “Wow.” he said, staring down at two sets of brilliant blue eyes, just like Erwin’s. The girls also had long blonde hair, the same color as his. One’s cascaded all the way down to her waist, while the others rested at shoulder length. They hand smooth, glowing skin, perfect straight teeth and tiny teen physics. “They’re beautiful.” Levi said, “You must have your work cut out for you.” Erwin laughed,

“Yeah,” he said, “I’ve warded off my share of gentlemen callers.” he admitted, “But they’re smart girls. They know trouble when they see it.” Levi slid his hand across the screen, looking through photos that the girls clearly took themselves. He barked out laughing when he came to a photo of the two, slightly off-screen in the corners of the image, taking a selfie with a sleeping Erwin. 

He turned the phone to show Erwin what he found, and the man pretended to wave it off, though his cheeks notably reddened. Levi continued scrolling. Photos of his sisters, photos of Hange making weird faces, photos of Mike at the bar. It was a small collection of images. Nothing like Levi’s disaster of an album, stock full of photos of food, shoes, Petra.... what really made up most of Levi’s photo album were images of things he wanted to adapt into posters or paintings.

“So Mike’s been spending a lot of time down at your store.” Erwin folded his hands in front of himself, wrists flat on the table. 

“Ugh,” Levi groaned, “Ain’t that the truth. I get that Silver Screen is laid back, but he spends so much time loitering. It makes it hard to get anything done during the day.” Erwin laughed softly. “I mean, he’s even started meandering into the employee sections.” Levi looked up at Erwin through his bangs, lifting his eyebrows high on his head, “I’m about to give him an application.” 

“I thought you’d enjoy having him around.” Erwin said. Levi shrugged,

“Don’t get me wrong,” he began thumbing the indents on the table, “It’s nice shooting the shit with him about movies and whatnot. But-”

“But, you still have feelings for him?” Levi’s head snapped up, and he very much didn’t like the business face Erwin had put on. He recalled it from that time they first discussed Mike and Nanaba during the race.

“No.” Levi snapped. “Like I said earlier, I’m glad it didn’t work out.” Erwin moved to speak, then closed his mouth, jaw tightening at the motion, then he shook his head and ran a hand along the back of his neck. 

“I’m sorry,” Erwin said, but Levi narrowed his eyes. Something about this felt off. “I just thought-”

“You’ve been asking a lot of questions about Mike today.” Levi couldn’t help the accusing tone in his voice. Erwin clearly took note as well. “Are you worried I’m going to sabotage Mike and Nanaba or something-”

“No, no, no, no.” Erwin shook his hand, “Not at all, it’s just…” He sighed heavily and pulled a tight smile, “I just worry what effect all of this has on you. If it -they- bother you. I mean I’m sure you’d much rather have invited Mike as your date-”

“It doesn’t bother me.” Levi said quickly, “And I wouldn’t rather have Mike here.” To emphasize that he began poking at the table as he spoke, “Mike’s a good guy. He’s a good friend. He doesn’t think Martian Manhunter could beat Superman, but that’s another problem entirely.” Erwin rose a hand to cover his mouth, and Levi chose to ignore that Erwin was laughing, “But, I couldn’t do this-” he motioned back and forth to himself and to Erwin, “-with Mike.” he said.

Erwin seemed surprised.

“Oh?” He folded his hands again, “What do you mean by that?” Levi scoffed, tossing up his arms in a shrug. 

“Just that...” He grabbed onto his glass from before, pressing it to his face again. It was damn hot in here. “This is easy for us.” He said. Erwin’s eyes were dark again, and he focused in on Levi. 

“What’s this?” he asked.

Levi swallowed thickly. 

“I like Mike.” He decided on. “We get along. But I’d rather hang out with you.” 

He looked down at Erwin’s phone in his hand, having stopped on a photo from the the day of the run. A selfie Hange had taken, crushing themselves against Erwin’s blue colored face. Levi chuckled to himself. 

“We’ll have to get a photo of us tomorrow.” Levi said. Erwin dropped his hands and smiled at him.

“I’d like that.” 

\---------------------------------------------

“Damnit, Smith.” Erwin startled when he exited the bathroom, not expecting to be met with curses. He stared down at Levi who offered up only a glare, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. Erwin looked down at himself, uncertain as to what it was that was agitating Levi, so.

The man tapped his fingers against his arm, “I said: ‘look good’, not like you’re completely out of my league.” he snapped. He looked over Erwin again, and his lips lifted in a sneer. Erwin heaved a tiny sigh of relief, and gave Levi a doubtful look.

“Out of your league?” he parroted, then walked over to Levi, wordlessly beckoning him to look in the mirror at the desk. “I’m not so certain about that.” Levi let a smug smile pull at the corner of his mouth. He did look rather sharp. 

“Black suits me.” he said. Erwin nodded.

“That is does.” Levi looked away from the reflection of Erwin’s eyes.

“What is that?” Levi asked, turning as he zeroed in on the small pendant Erwin wore. Erwin lifted it in his fingers and adjusted the strings, though they did not need it.

“It’s a bolo tie.” he said. Levi huffed. It was sort of a blueish-green color, and was starkly bold against Erwin grey suit. It brought the color of his eyes all the more to attention. 

“Only you could wear something like this and not look like a doofus.” he looked up to Erwin’s grin.

“I’m enjoying these masked compliments.” he said. Levi turned away, ignoring the heat at his ears.

“C’mon, let’s get this ball rolling, show pony.” He beckoned. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Farlan and Isabel had opted not to have a bridal party, and Isabel had walked down the aisle solo. Though she did stop upon seeing Levi, and reached out to squeeze his hand with tearful eyes. He had to remind her of her destination at the end of the aisle.

It was a traditional ceremony. Short and sweet. Farlan blushed, Isabel cried, then laughed, then cried some more. They were magnificent.

“Oi! Levi, Levi! Open bar!” Levi didn’t fight her as Petra looped her arm through his, effectively leading the entire group up to the bar. 

“This is a stunning venue.” Erwin commented. They’d chosen a local arboretum. The main building doubled as an information center and a banquet hall. The ceremony was held just outside, on the main clearing which led to trails upon trails of different trees, all labeled with informative plaques. Farlan and Isabel has strung lights along one of the trails, the one that would lead guests to the riverside. 

The banquet hall was all about natural lighting, with big open windows, low ceilings and plenty of space between tables. Isabel has used books and teacups for centerpieces, and they’d opted for a Candy Bar over a wedding cake. 

“I want my wedding to be like this,” Petra cooed when they found their table, momentarily swept away as she fiddled with one of the teacups. 

“Duly noted.” Hange said behind the safety of their glass. Petra beamed red, but didn’t put up an argument. Levi cast Erwin a glance and proceeded to make a gagging gesture, which Petra most certainly saw and slapped him for. 

“Ladies and gentleme-” Everyone winced when the DJ’s mic emitted a terrible screeching sound, which he abruptly cut off.

“Every wedding, it always happens.” Petra tossed her hand up in exasperation. The DJ regained his composure.

“Please bring your attention to the dance floor for our bride and groom’s first dance.” The lights dimmed, and Farlan and Isabel tentatively made their way into center stage. 

“I wanna go get a photo.” Petra said, pulling Hange up from their seat, and proceeding to wiggle their way through the crowd. Levi stayed put, watching from a distance as Farlan tried not to step on his new wife’s feet. 

The song ended, and everyone clapped and cheered. Isabel was given the microphone. 

“I just wanted to say um-thank you to everyone that came tonight. We’re very grateful to have you all here with us today.” She swallowed thickly. “This is normally the part where we have the father/daughter dance.” she said, “But in lieu of that, I want to ask my brother, Levi, to join me up here on the dance floor.” She turned, knowing right where his table was. “Some of you may not know this, but Farlan, Levi and I grew up together. We met in foster care when we were, like, five.” 

Her pretty little voice caught, and she used the flats of her fingers to wipe away tears. Levi inhaled as quietly as he could. “We grew up together.” She said again, because very few people in that room understood the weight of those words, “Him and Farlan have been my best friends as long as I can remember, and Levi has always been around, for the big moments and the small ones.”

She inhaled sharply. “So, big brother, will you dance with me?” 

Levi kept his eyes locked on Isabel. In fact, he didn’t look at anyone else the entire walk to the dance floor, and to be frank, he couldn’t quite remember it. He put his forehead against hers and held her waist tightly, for she felt as though she might fall apart. And for a moment she was five again. But just for a moment. Now she was grown, and she was married, and she was all things that were good.

Levi couldn’t remember the song, but it ended, and Farlan’s hand was on his shoulder, and he was pulling him into a hug.

“What, I don’t get to do the mother/son dance, too?” Levi asked. He didn’t realize how loud he’d been. The room laughed, and Farlan and Isabel drew him close as another song began. 

Just the three of them. 

But it was time to step away. And that was okay, because Farlan and Isabel laughed at Petra, who was sobbing very audibly on the sidelines of the dance floor, and Erwin gave Levi a smile.

This was good, too.

\--------------------------------------------------

Levi didn’t particularly care for that damned ‘cheerleader’ song, but he did quite enjoy seeing Erwin dance too it. 

Of course he’d be good at that too.

“This is the best wedding ever!” Hange was drunk as a skunk and grabbing anyone within range every couple of minutes for selfies. They’d taken lots of photos. Photos of Farlan and Isabel, and Farlan and Levi and Isabel, photos of Petra and Hange, of Petra and Levi, of Hange and Erwin, of Levi and Erwin, and then at some point the newlyweds pulled the official photographer over for a photo of them with Levi, which led to a photo of Farlan, Isabel, Levi, Petra, Hange and Erwin because everyone is family and something and something and Levi didn’t really know…

What he did know was that after four Malibu baybreezes he was feeling pretty rad.

Hange and Petra had petered off into their own little coupley-world, but that was okay. 

Erwin had ditched his coat and sported just the shirt and vest, so Levi dragged him over to meet his ex-boyfriend. Upon arriving before said person, and after pleasantries, Erwin put his arm around Levi the way a good show pony would. Levi looked up at him to find the man was slightly sweaty and very buzzed. Levi decided to give that bolo tie a little playful tug.

Erwin watched the motion with more attention that Levi had expected, and Levi excused them back to the dance floor, ex-boyfriend forgotten. 

“It’s not as easy to tug as a tie.” Levi told him. Erwin’s eyebrow shot up, and he smiled mischievously. He reached out and took hold of Levi’s tie.

“I guess I’ll be doing all the tugging tonight.”

Levi snickered a laugh. 

“You say the weirdest shit when you’re drinking.”

Levi liked this look on Erwin. He liked Erwin’s weird tie, his funny eyebrows. He liked how entertained Erwin was with Levi’s terrible dance moves, and he liked how Erwin held his hands sometimes when they danced. 

The music slowed down, and Erwin didn’t let go of his hand. Levi looked around, as though he needed reminding at what to do at a time like this. He felt Erwin’s hand at his side, and he thought what a good pretend boyfriend Erwin was.

So much so, it didn’t feel pretend at all. Erwin’s shoulder was broad and sturdy under his own hand, and Erwin moved close. Close enough that Levi could smell his aftershave. He wanted to tell him he smelled like an old man, but really, it was quite nice.

“That’s the most direct compliment you’ve give me all night.” Erwin’s voice was low and melodic but surprised Levi none-the-less. Despite the heat from drinking and dancing, Levi felt his skin blaze with embarrassment, unaware he’d said anything aloud. 

“Well, you’ve been an excellent show pony.” he said, and his eyes moved passed Erwin’s shoulder, seeking out Petra and Hange, who were nowhere to be found. In the corner of his eye he saw Erwin smile, 

“Thank you.” he said, softly and close to Levi’s ear. Levi swallowed thickly.

*

“What do you think of Erwin?” 

*

Petra was nowhere near, but her voice rang in Levi’s head. 

Levi hadn’t thought much of the question, but now it was suddenly in his mind, as though he’d never truly answered it.

What did he think of Erwin?

Erwin was a nice guy. Erwin was friendly, polite, and professional. The peacekeeper. To his friends, he was loyal to a fault. 

Erwin was hard-working. Analytical, a business man. He was a good son.

Erwin was always busy. Always rescheduling. Never had enough time, and yet somehow made time. Made time for the wedding. Made time for late night movies. He made time to help friends move couches, and to participate in runs while simultaneously solving love triangles. 

He made time for dinner dates to meet friend’s significant others. He made time for football games, and one quick beer.

He made time to drive Levi home.

He’d made time for Levi. 

*

“Maybe get yourself a boyfriend?” Levi suggested. Erwin huffed at that, 

“With the hours I work?” he said with a laugh. 

*

He’d made time.

“Do you wanna get some air?” Levi pulled away, all but yanking Erwin toward the door. Erwin seemed startled. 

“Levi?” he called, and Levi thought he must be very drunk, for his name sounded so strange from Erwin’s mouth. Still, Erwin followed him. 

They made it outside, and Levi followed the lights down the path, passing by couples, giggling in the privacy of their own worlds. He made it to the edge of the river and turned sharply.

“Hey, are you alright?” Erwin asked, tone light and cheerful, but his brows knitted with worry. The water behind them was calm, occasionally gliding up to dribble over the stones on shore. Levi licked his lips. He wasn’t so sure how to answer, so he didn’t.

He needed to figure this out before he came to any conclusions. Needed to sort this information in his brain before-

“You’re going to get your feet wet if you stand there. Levi-”

His name sounded so strange, every time Erwin spoke it.

It tasted pretty good though. 

And it felt good on his lips, spoken through thin skin, before forgotten. Erwin’s breath drew, and before Levi could wonder if he made a mistake, a hand was on his neck, another on his side, and Erwin responded eagerly. Humming approvingly into Levi’s mouth.

Levi’s hands found their way to Erwin’s shoulders, and his stomach fluttered and his breath caught. 

And then Levi let out a yelp, because his ankles were wet and very, very cold. Erwin cringed, quickly backing up, pulling Levi along with him, trying and failing not to laugh. Levi snickered.

The laugh tasted pretty good too.

\------------------------------------------------------

They could hear the announcement of the final dance from the riverside, and Levi shivered, despite Erwin’s arms around him. 

“I told you,” he said, “you were too close to the water-” Levi hadn’t let him get many of those suave words in the rest of the night.

But the night was ending. At least here. There was still plenty of night left back at the hotel room.

They moved to leave when Erwin’s phone chimed. As he was pulling it out of his pocket, Levi’s chimed too. Over and Over.

Levi would barely recall hearing Erwin curse. He would barely recall scrolling through Mike’s numerous texts. He would recall Nanaba’s though, one straight-forward message, that read:

‘I thought you were my friend.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter is long. Thank you to everyone that left comments and kudos. It's very much appreciated and the input it always helpful!


	5. Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many, many months ago…..

Many, many months ago…..

“He’s cute.” 

Erwin paid little mind to Mike’s comment regarding the young man he’d been caught eyeing at the other end of the bar. 

It had been over three months since Nanaba had asked Mike to move out. It has also been number of weeks since the two had spoken last. With the demise of their relationship on the horizon, it didn’t surprise Erwin when Mike slowly began to get back out onto the playing field. Which had resulted in Mike dragging Erwin and Hange out to a local bar that evening.

“We’re not here for me,” Erwin told him. Mike grinned, putting all his weight into his elbows, leaning far over in hopes of getting the same vantage point. They’d sat themselves on the corner seats of the bar, putting the man in Erwin’s direct line of view.

He was young, that was certain. Probably too young, really. But the angles of his face were pleasant to look at, and he had a lovely arch to his neck that led up to a sharply shaved undercut. His dark hair was a heavy contrast to his pale skin, but it suited him.

Much like the black tank top he wore, that tightened around his shoulders and fell loose at the torso. He was alone now. The red-head he’d been talking to had long disappeared. 

“Good eye.” Mike commented again. Erwin frowned, reaching out to pull his friend back into his seat as he was practically laying on the countertop. Mike downed the rest of his drink and looked at Erwin again, “So, are you gonna go over there?” he asked. Erwin shook his head.

“We’re not here for me.” he said again. Mike scoffed. 

“This is why you never get laid.” Erwin chose to ignore that.

“Where did Hange wander off to?” he asked. Mike rose an eyebrow suggestively.

“They’re long gone.” he told him, “Texted that little gal they’ve been seeing, and ran off.” Erwin sighed at that. Mike didn’t seem to notice though, now preoccupied with staring at the young man who was pulling out his wallet and beckoning the bartender over. “Looks like he’s closing his tab.” Mike said, and looked at Erwin again. “It’s now or never, man. If you’re not going to give it a go, I will.” he challenged. Erwin wasn’t so easily baited, and waived Mike off. 

“You’ll call a cab, then?” Erwin asked. Mike rolled his eyes at him, but quickly conceded. This was a downhill battle with Erwin. Always had been.

“You gotta make time at some point.” Mike said, and then he was gone, jogging his way up to the man with dark hair and smokey eyes. 

Erwin loitered for only a moment. He watched Mike ease his way onto a soft, faux leather seat, and place his elbow on the bar, effectively invading his target’s personal space. The young man had turned, eyes narrowed critically, brows seemingly unamused. Mike made some comment, hand haphazardly waving at the design on his tank top. Those sharp brows softened, and that lean frame turned in the chair, facing Mike. Erwin made his leave.

He faintly recalled hearing the front door to his apartment open, and he distinctly heard the sound of laughter and bodies thudding against the walls.

In the morning, he’d opted not to check on Mike, and hurriedly got ready for his daily run. Though this wasn’t the first time Mike had struck up a conversation with a potential love interest since his separation from Nanaba, this was the first time he’d brought someone back to the apartment. Though Erwin didn’t mind a house guest, he’d rather not be around for the awkward morning after. 

But apparently the young man was an early riser. He’d nearly startled Erwin when he came wandering into the living room, utterly oblivious to the fact that there was another living being in his direct vicinity. 

Though his hair was tousled, he was as alluring in the light of day as he was under the soft glowing bar lights. Perhaps more-so. Erwin had thought last night that the man had a very lean frame, but in the light of day he was surprisingly muscular. Thin without being boney. Something much easier to note when he was shirtless, unguardedly searching for his clothes. 

When Mike had finally woken up, it was clear to Erwin he’d forgotten about his guest entirely. It seemed Levi noticed as well. Mike didn’t mean to be insensitive. He was going through a rough time. Not that Levi was expected to know or understand that. 

Feeling somewhat responsible, Erwin offered to drive him home.

\-------------------------------

He had been very surprised to find Levi in his apartment again a few days later. And he certainly hadn’t expect to find Levi cleaning his guest bathroom. Erwin told Mike what he’d stumbled upon, and Mike had been a little weirded out by it. 

“He’s a little OCD, I think.” Mike had said, “We were at the bar the other night and he put a coaster under some guy’s drink when he wasn’t looking.” In contrast to Mike’s wariness, Erwin had found that entirely amusing. 

A few days later, Mike had told Erwin he’d received a text from Nanaba, but their conversation hadn’t really amounted to anything substantial. Mike implored Erwin via text to go out and get a drink with him. His heart bled for his friend and Erwin reluctantly agreed. But when he arrived at Goodfellas, he was more than startled to see Levi at the bar.

“When you didn’t get back to me right away, I text him.” Mike admitted with only mild guilt. Erwin was none too thrilled.

“You could have told me. I’d have gone home.” He said coldly. Mike smiled at him,

“Exactly. It’s impossible to get you out. I didn’t want to squander an opportunity.” he said. Erwin huffed in annoyance but years of friendship left Mike unconcerned with the response. 

But Erwin wasn’t happy with this situation. It perturbed him because it was very likely Mike would eventually drop Levi like a hot potato. Mike wanted to make up with Nanaba. If they ever came around, Erwin was certain that Levi would end up being nothing but a distant memory.

That knowledge didn’t change the situation at hand though. Didn’t change that Nanaba wasn’t returning Mike’s calls, and that Mike was turning his ignored affections to Levi. 

“You seem mad.” Mike finally acknowledged. Erwin rose an eyebrow, inhaling deeply.

“Just concerned.” he told him. Mike narrowed his eyes at Erwin. 

“Concerned about me?” he asked. “I’m a grown man.” He was clearly a bit offended. Erwin shook his head,

“You’re a grown man.” Erwin parroted, “I’m not concerned about you, I’m concerned about him.” He gestured in Levi’s direction. “He’s young. Too young to understand what old men should know better.” Mike ran his tongue over his teeth, considering Erwin’s words. 

“You’re saying we’re old?” he countered. 

“That’s what you took away from that?” Erwin sighed. Mike only smiled at him. 

“I hear you.” Mike said, giving Erwin a pat on the shoulder, “I won’t lead him on.” he promised.

\------------------------------------------

Earlier in the week, Erwin had told Mike he’d try to attend the local minor league game he was overseeing. But it was no secret Erwin had a tendency to duck out on plans. 

“You still coming along tonight?” Mike said a moment after his head appeared from behind the door of Erwin’s home office. Erwin looked up, eyeing the piles of paperwork on his desk. He clicked his tongue, considering.

“Well,” Erwin said, “I hadn’t really decided yet.” Mike bit his lip, nodding in acknowledgment. He moved to fill up the space of the door frame.

“S’alright, it’s cool.” he said, patting the top of his thigh, “It’s just: Levi’s friend bailed on him for a date or something.” Mike was gnawing on the inside of his cheek. Erwin could tell even from a distance. “And Hange can’t make it. But I’m sure he’ll be fine on his own-” Erwin sighed,

“I’ll go.”

\--------------------------------------------

The halftime buzzer rang.

“Wanna go get a drink?” Levi asked as people around them began to move. Erwin agreed, carefully following Levi’s steps down the bleachers. It hadn’t occurred to Erwin before the game that saving a seat for Levi was pointless if the young man couldn’t find him, and Erwin had no way of contacting him. Thankfully, that didn’t seem to be a problem.

“You come to all of Mike’s games?” Levi asked once they’d reached the ground. 

“When I can.” Erwin told him, and though it wasn’t lie, this was really only the second game Erwin had made it to in months. The autumn wind picked up and Erwin pulled his coat in tighter. Levi did the same, and Erwin noticed Levi’s jacket was quite thin. 

He’d learned just this evening that Levi worked semi-part time at a video rental store. He knew from Mike that Levi was 22 years old, and hadn’t been in school for a few years. Levi had a roommate, the gal that had phoned him in the car the morning Erwin drove him home. Probably the redhead Erwin had seen at the bar. Erwin saw that Levi lived on the outskirts of town. Not in a dangerous area, but near industrial sites, long roads of car dealerships and cheap housing. 

“You drinking?” Levi asked as they approached the concession stand. Erwin shook his head.

“Maybe one hard cider.” he told him. “I drove here.” Levi nodded at that. “You?” Erwin asked.

“Took the bus.” Levi told him. “So yes, I’ll be drinking.” his smirk was a tiny pull at his lips and his smokey eyes looked up at Erwin with a hint of amusement through his half-lidded gaze. Erwin watched as Levi walked up to the counter, pulling out his wallet from a beat-up pair of jeans. As he waited for his Bailey’s Irish Coffee, Levi cupped his hands over his mouth, blowing hot air onto his fingertips. When Levi turned to pay the attendant, Erwin slipped off his gloves and slid them into his jacket pocket. 

Levi moved aside, and waited as Erwin ordered his drink, wrapping his fingers around cup to absorb its heat. He tentatively took a sip, only to burn his tongue.

Levi was a bit fidgety, Erwin noted. He looked like he was always thinking about something. Always hyper-aware of his surroundings. Though not in a paranoid way. It made him seem introverted, though Erwin didn’t think he was. Levi’s candor could come across as callous, but in truth, that would be a hasty judgment. Levi was observant. He had a keen wit and a confident tongue. 

Despite the concern Erwin had expressed regarding Levi’s ingenuousness to Mike’s situation, he didn’t actually regard Levi to be at all naive. Levi had a sense about him. A sharpness to him. Something, though at the moment, indistinguishable. Levi, who startled easily. Who had a cleaning compulsion. Who made witty comments about his environments and those that occupied it. Erwin enjoyed his humor. His outward aloofness and attention to detail. 

Erwin was thankful no one would be likely to ask, because if he were being honest, he found himself rather drawn to Levi. 

“Here.” Erwin said as they took their seats once again. He pulled his gloves out of his pocket, “I’m not using them.” 

They were comically large on Levi.

“You look a bit like Mickey Mouse.” Erwin bit his lip, but couldn’t tame the grin that had Levi glaring daggers up at him.

As they entered the fourth and final quarter, Erwin’s phone buzzed in his pocket.

‘Nanaba just text me. Says they’re here tonight. They want to get coffee after the game.’ - MZ

…

If he was being honest, Erwin was angry. There it was. Yes, this made him mad. Levi was a nice young man. And Erwin had known this would happen. He told himself: it is what it is. He told himself: if it wasn’t Levi it would be someone else. This was just how these things played out. He shouldn’t be this effected by it. Truly he played no role of importance in any of this.

‘And Levi?’ - ES

‘I just told him we’re having a meeting after the game regarding one of the injuries we had today. Can you play along?’ - MZ

‘Yes.’ - ES

“You get Mike’s text, too?” Levi asked beside him. Erwin watched as Levi pocketed his phone. “Guess that kid’s leg is worse off than it looked. That tends to be the case though. Bummer for the kid.” he said absently.

Erwin schooled himself.

“Mike’s good at what he does. I’m sure everything will be just fine.” Levi nodded at that. Erwin inhaled sharply. “I can drive you home after.” he offered, “Instead of the bus.” Erwin imagined Levi had intended to get a ride from Mike. Levi shook his head.

“Thank you,” he said, “But I know it’s out of your way.” Levi lifted an eyebrow at him. Erwin shrugged.

“It’s fine, really. Otherwise you’ll be stuck waiting-”

“Which is why I should get going now, then.” Levi gave a huff as he stood. Erwin frowned, standing as well. 

“Really, I don’t mind-”

“Hey buddy, park it. I’m watching a game here.” Erwin startled as the man behind him made a motion for Erwin to get out of the way, and he cringed, reactively sitting again. Levi huffed, casting a glance at the woman seated behind him who apparently had no trouble viewing the game whether or not Levi was standing.

“Don’t worry about it, Smith.” Levi said, and pulled off his Mickey Mouse gloves, tossing them to Erwin, “Thanks for keeping me company. I’ll see you next time.” he said. 

Erwin watched as Levi descended the bleachers and made his way toward the exit gates, the hourly bus coming just around the corner. Erwin recognized the sharp pang in his chest as guilt, and unwittingly resented that this may be the last time he ever saw Levi. 

\--------------------------------------------

But it wasn’t. 

Petra was blushing bright red, her pretty cheeks glowing as she spoke. Her hand had been hot to the touch when she shook his, and she looked tentatively up at Hange right after the greetings. Looking for approval that she’d done well.

She was positively adorable. 

Hange had wrangled up all their closest friends that evening to meet the young lady they’d been seeing off and on for the past few months. Hange had apparently decided it was time to change their priorities. Maybe it was a result of seeing Mike and Nanaba’s reunion. Maybe it was just time. But Hange was serious about this girl. 

And for good reason, it seemed. Petra was delightful. 

The young girl pushed a few strawberry locks behind her ear and took a deep breath, 

“This is my best friend-” she said, her tiny hand reaching out to someone just over Erwin’s shoulder. “Levi.”

...

Well…

Erwin would have given anything to see the look on Mike’s face at that very moment.

Levi, however, was cool as a cucumber, immediately turning those smoky eyes to Erwin. 

“Hi,” he said in a low voice, strands of dark hair falling over smooth brows. He held out his hand to Erwin. “Nice to meet you.” he said. 

Erwin later wondered if he hesitated. If the shock had made him falter. He understood Levi’s intent, and quickly took Levi’s hand in his own.

A hand he’d last seen looking like a Mickey Mouse glove. 

“Nice you meet you as well.” he replied. And smooth like butter, Levi went down the line, introducing himself to Mike and Nanaba, before taking a seat opposite Erwin. 

Erwin watched Levi’s eyes flutter about, assessing the situation. Observing. His well sculpted neck arched predominantly toward Petra, but he occasional sought out Erwin as a safe haven.

Erwin privately reveled in it. For the humor of it, maybe. Or perhaps not.

Levi was an alluring young fellow. Interesting in nature. Appealing to the eye.

He was even more so when he wasn’t sleeping with Erwin’s best friend. Erwin knew shouldn’t be reacting like this. But he was genuinely happy to see Levi again. And when he realized that, it resonated with him. 

And for this he was contrite. To the point that he rued the night he did not approach the young man at the bar. It was the first time in a long time he’d felt like this. 

As though he’d made a choice he’d long regret. 

\---------------------------------------------------

“If you don’t stop laughing I’m going to hit you.” Mike was serious. He gripped the nozzle of his beer so tightly Erwin thought it might break. But that did nothing to make Erwin’s amusement subside.

“It’s just-” he inhaled deeply, running a hand over his face and trying to physically force himself to stop smiling, “What are the odds?” he held out his hands, as though magic statistic bubbles would suddenly appear in his palms. He leaned back in his chair, gripping his side from the laughter.

“Get it out of your system now and help me figure out what to do about it.” Mike snipped. He took a heavy swig of his drink. Erwin sighed, leaning forward again and shaking his head. “Do you think Hange is serious about this Petra girl?” Mike tentatively asked. Erwin rose an eyebrow at the question for all it’s silliness. Of course Hange was serious. They’d gone to great lengths for Petra. Introduced her to their friends, even. 

Mike clenched his teeth, the skin around his jaw tightening in frustration. 

“If it were me,” Erwin said, “I’d tell Nanaba.” Mike shook his head.

“Now? After I’ve moved back in and everything is good again?” he sighed, “I should have told them right from the start. If I tell them now, it’s like I was keeping something from them.” He stared into the hollowness of his beer bottle. Erwin shrugged.

“You kind of did.” he told him. Mike clearly didn’t like that response.

“We were broken up.” he defended. “I didn’t cheat.”

“I didn’t say you did.” Erwin replied, “You were broken up. You did not cheat.” He affirmed. But it did little to sooth Mike, and for good reason. It didn’t change that Mike didn’t tell Nanaba he’d hooked up with someone during their time away from each other. But it also didn’t change that the very person Mike had hooked up with was suddenly re-entering their lives, in a very different and far more inescapable role. 

“This is insane.” Mike’s head fell in defeat, his forehead pressed to the countertop. Erwin tried not to laugh. 

Tried.

\----------------------------------------------

“Pet and I are doing that Color Me Rad run. You guys should come!” Hange had said.

“Did you know he’d be here?” Erwin whispered as casually as possible while he and Mike stretched at a reasonably safe distance from the rest of the group.

“Are you really asking me that?” Mike snipped at him. Erwin figured as much. He wasn’t sure what Mike’s plan was. He was confident nothing had been said to Nanaba as of yet. Mike seemed pretty dead-set against that. Still, what other action could he take? It seemed Hange was still in the dark to the situation. Erwin was fairly certain Levi hadn’t divulged anything to them. But who knew how long that would last.

“I think I’m going to try and talk to him.” Mike said. Erwin was surprised by this.

“Really?” he asked. That could be very bad or very good, depending on Mike’s delicacy. But upon seeing Mike’s ill-colored face, Erwin was less assured of his successfulness. 

“Doh! Levi!” Petra’s voice drew Erwin’s attention back to the group. They stood beside Hange’s car where Petra was practically melting over Levi’s hair, pushed tightly back away from his face with a headband. Levi’s cheeks stained red and he shoed them away. He fussed over his hair a moment longer before dismissing it. Erwin smiled, despite himself.

Now was not the time for this. Not was not the time for Erwin to be admiring Levi’s sleek, toned form. To be watching him stretch out his fascinatingly flexible limbs. To be amused with how he brushed off Petra’s attentions with annoyance, masking his embarrassment. 

Perhaps there never would be an appropriate time for this, in fact. Their predicament was touchy enough as it was. 

‘You passed up your opportunity’, Erwin told himself.

And that was fine. He didn’t have time for such things anyway. 

Erwin casually observed Levi’s and Nanaba’s interactions. He held his breath when Mike spoke, and was pleased to find Levi reacting calmly. When Levi ran up ahead of them, Erwin waived the group off with a smile and pursued him. 

He could see the slight alarm on Mike’s face. Hange’s and Nanaba’s surprise, even. But Erwin didn’t stop to explain. They might not get another chance to talk to Levi alone, and Nanaba’s grip on Mike’s hand was firm. 

Mike needed to know where Levi stood in all this. Erwin could find out for him.

Though, he hadn’t expected to be doused in colored powder. But in the end it was a good thing. Levi’s response was immediate. Smooth and most importantly, familiar. It wasn’t even like they hadn’t spoken for nearly half a year. 

After establishing that Levi had no intention of confronting Nanaba regarding Mike, Erwin had been surprised by Levi’s follow up question.

Why had he asked about Levi’s job? 

The reason he’d given wasn’t a lie. Mike had always been a bigger pop culture nut. Especially in comparison to Erwin. Truly, it was the only concrete piece of information Erwin had about who Levi was as a person, and so he’d latched onto it. Levi works at a video store. He enjoys films. Talk about that.

That had been all there was to it.

“Come by the store this week.” Levi had said, “I’ll have some movies ready for you to take home.”

Erwin considered that.

But now, with this invitation, Erwin found himself again pleased to be offered a branch. And he realized he’d actually been reaching for more information about Levi. And now he wanted to know more. 

Perhaps Erwin needed to take his own advice. Levi meant well. But Levi was too young to understand what old men should know better. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Nanaba was visiting the video store regularly now and Mike had text Erwin asking for his help to move Levi’s and Petra’s new sofa into their apartment. It seemed Levi and Petra were becoming regulars into their little circle. 

It was unavoidable. Hange loved Petra dearly. And Petra and Levi were like two halfs of a whole. They had a strange yin and yang dynamic that Erwin found endearing. And in any case, Hange and Nanaba were smitten with Levi in their own way. Levi was strange, no doubt. He didn’t have the openness about him that one would find in Petra.

But Levi drew people in, none-the-less. Erwin knew that a bit too well.

That being said, he didn’t intend to show off, easily getting the couch into the elevator. But he may have marinated in his victory a bit, as well as in Levi’s masked praise. 

This was good, he thought. Being friends with Levi could work. Only himself, Mike, Levi and Petra knew. Petra was loyal to Levi’s feelings. And Levi had no intentions to do anything to jeopardize Petra’s relationship with Hange. And Mike would never risk losing Nanaba again.

They could do this. They could all be friends. 

“Honestly, yours are my favorites, Levi.” Hange’s statement had Erwin turning quickly for an explanation. Levi’s and Petra’s make-shift gallery was certainly impressive. Though he did not recognize much of it, he could appreciate the choices in decor.

But now it was suddenly far more interesting. 

“Alot of these ones over here are ones Levi designed.” Hange had told them. Erwin followed their hand, eyes scanning the indicated parts of the wall.

“You did these?” Erwin asked, but Levi was no longer beside him, and had instead retreated to the kitchen. Levi was embarrassed. It seemed Hange and Mike didn’t notice, what with Levi’s lack of response. But it was the impression Erwin got. 

Erwin agreed with Hange. Levi’s were the best. Erwin didn’t know much of anything about art or design, but Levi clearly knew what to do with whitespace. His designs were simplistic while at the same time precise in the detail supplied. Emotionally provoking with their sparsity. Erwin suddenly felt like he was looking at Levi from a whole new angle. It was a side of him newly unveiled and Erwin was stunned. 

Levi tentatively made his way back out into the living room. Erwin found himself envisioning those observant eyes, absorbing the images in front of him, the content at his fingertips, and crafting these works in his brain. Translating them into a physical thing. 

It was astounding. 

“These are amazing, you’re very talented.” Erwin said. Levi only shrugged, and Erwin was not at all surprised. 

“So you’re a designer?” Mike asked. Levi shook his head.

“No, I work at Silver Screen.” he said shortly. Mike persisted.

“You studied design then? That’s what your degree is?” 

“Graphic design.” Levi specified. “And half a degree. I never finished.” 

It was making sense now. Levi seemed to undervalue his work. It was a shame.

Erwin thought about saying something more. He was weary of getting too intimate in expressing his thoughts, but a part of him found it imperative to remind Levi of his talent, his value. 

But Erwin’s phone buzzed loudly at his side, and when he looked at the screen, was disappointed to be receiving an off-hours call from his co-worker, Nile. 

But it was a reminder Erwin needed. 

Erwin was fond of Levi. He couldn’t avoid that fact anymore. But this wasn’t something he had time for.

“I thought you had off tonight?” Mike, though he understood Erwin’s nature, wasn’t above taking a jab at him. Erwin only shrugged. 

“Sorry guys. Have a good night.” 

“Thanks for the help!” Hange called as he closed the door with a wave, “And the pizza!”

It was better this way. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

That mindset was surprisingly fleeting though. In fact his conviction seemed to be wavering around every corner. 

Because who the hell gave Nile Dok any right to get married? 

That was Erwin’s first thought after Dok had announced his engagement at the end of the staff meeting, earning himself a round of congrats and drink offers. 

Mike, Erwin and Nile had grown up together. Nile had been his neighbor for longer than Erwin could remember. They’d always been friends. And from day one, Nile and Erwin had competed with each other. It didn’t matter the circumstances. Grades, Sports, who could spit the farthest. Who could run the fastest. Who could catch the most frogs. Who could could stand the longest on old man Humphrey’s porch before getting scared and running off. Who could stock the shelves the quickest at their first job at a grocery. Who would get National Honor Society President. Who would get into the better school. 

When Marie came along, that had changed. Not only because of Erwin’s teenage crush, but because it changed Nile. Changed his priorities. His goals. Once upon a time, Nile would have told Erwin that taking a job in his dad’s business was like taking the easy road. Nile didn’t understand Erwin’s need to appease his father. 

So when Nile took Mr. Smith’s offer to join them at Smith Central Banking, Erwin had been more than surprised. 

It took him a few years to understand that Nile was setting himself up for stability. A good job, with good people, low risks with high results. He was doing it for Marie.

So this news should have in no way been a surprise. Erwin knew it was coming. It fact it was shocking that it had taken them this long.

And yet here he was, befuddled and strangely irritated. It would be hours into the evening that Erwin would find himself still in his work office, having drifted off into the privacy of his own mind several times that day. It was around 8 p.m. when a knock came at his door, startling Erwin out of his seat. 

He was wholeheartedly surprised to find Nile, holding a bottle of brandy and two glasses, on the other side of the door. 

“Thought you might like to congratulate me.” he said with a smirk. Erwin smiled as best he could. 

“Of course.” He said, moving aside to allow Nile entrance. Nile placed the bottle on the table, absently picking up one of Erwin’s glass paper weights. One of the ones with the designs inside that looked like a sea anemone. 

“This one of Marie’s?” he asked, holding it out. Erwin nodded, and Nile scoffed. “Yeah, she loves these things. I have at least a dozen.” he said. Erwin laughed. He could recall at least 5 he’d be gifted as stocking stuffers from her. 

Nile plopped down on the loveseat with a huff, and allowed Erwin to pour them a drink. 

“So.” Nile tipped the amber liquid into his mouth, swallowing thickly and clicking his tongue, “What’s eating at you?” He leaned back, arm strewn along the top of the loveseat, one leg resting over the other. He watched Erwin with dark eyes.

Erwin was genuinely surprised by the question. He took a large gulp of his drink, and set the glass loudly on the coffee table.

“I don’t know what you mean.” he said. Nile only hummed at that, lifting his eyebrows and taking another sip. He looked to Erwin again, skeptically. 

Erwin scoffed, mouth twisting in a physically unpleasant way. He held out his hands in surrender. “I don’t know what to tell you.” he said. His tone was far more condescending than he intended. He was most certainly coming off prickly, and that did nothing for his case. He gave a heavy sigh. “I’m very happy for you, Nile. Though perhaps I think you waited a bit too long to seal the deal. I’m just very swamped with work at the moment. Please, I had no intention to offend-” 

“Enough, Erwin.” Nile groaned, leaning forward to place his empty glass on the table before falling back into his seat with a huff. “I know you’re happy for me. Why wouldn’t you be? I’m getting married. Many people thought this day would never come.” Erwin couldn’t help the smile, “But frankly your dishonestly with me is insulting in itself.” He said, and began to shake his pointer finger in Erwin’s direction, “I’ve known you since we were kids. I know when you’re bullshitting me.” he said, matter-of-factly, “If it was something to do with me or with work, you’d come right out and say it.” He held up his hand, moving his fingers around like he was sorting through files, “But you’re not saying anything, which means it’s about you.”

His hand dropped to rest on his leg, and he took a deep breath, somewhat victorious. “So, I’ll ask again: What’s eating at you?” 

Erwin bit his tongue. Practically chewed at it, in fact. He rested his elbows on his knees and knit his fingers together. 

“I...really don’t know.” he said, “It’s not that I don’t want to tell you, I simply don’t know.” It was the truth. He was feeling plagued lately, though by what he was not certain. 

“Well, let’s figure it out then.” Nile said, as though it were simply a matter of collecting information. Like a math equation. His passiveness irritated Erwin to no end. As though he had any right to think he could simplify what Erwin was thinking or feeling. 

“My engagment hit a nerve.” Nile began. He poured himself a second drink. “Is that because you haven’t been in a relationship in quite some time?” Erwin schooled himself and prepared to implement his sharp tongue.

“Nile, you and I are both very aware that-”

“Humor me.” Nile cut him off with a hand in the air. He took a sip of his drink, smacking his lips together with a satisfied sound, then continued, “You’re the overachiever, Erwin.” he said, “You’re the guy that wants to do right by his family. To make them proud. You’re the guy that works long hours. That never says no to a client or co-worker in need.” He took another sip, and eyed Erwin purposefully, “You’re the guy that has to have friends with long leashes. The friend who needs comrades that are quick to forgive and willing to wait.” Nile shrugged, “And that’s all fine and dandy,” he said, “But.” He swirled the contents of his glass, watching the dark liquid move about. “You’re the guy that’s all about expectations.” Nile paused, let that statement sink in. 

Erwin thought maybe Nile wanted him to comment on it, but just when he was about to, Nile continued.

“Once upon a time, it was about your father’s expectations of you.” he said, “And maybe some of it still is, but now...Now it’s about your standards of expectations. Now it’s about your standards of hard work.” Nile set his drink down with a clank, then leaned his elbows over his knees, zeroing in on Erwin. So much so that Erwin had to fight the overwhelming need to sit back in his seat.

“You’re the guy setting such high expectations for yourself….and for what? What are the end goals, Erwin?” Nile ran his tongue over his lips, almost nervously, “Your dad is proud of you, man. Maybe it’s time to-”

“My clients make up 53% of this company.” Erwin’s statement stilled Nile’s lips. They hung ajar, dark eyes staring up at Erwin’s face, his mind racing. 

“Right.” Nile said, “At 53%, you’re not the kind of guy that can be slacking.” He scooped up his glass and sat back. Retreated. Erwin sat back as well, breathing his victory in deep. “But,” Nile looked into his glass again, considering, “If all of your life amounts to what you did within these walls, is 53% really all that grand?” 

Erwin couldn’t decided if he was more angry or impressed. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Days later, Erwin wasn’t certain if his and Nile’s conversation had sorted out anything at all. 

He couldn’t shake the cloud looming over him. He felt as though he were standing at the edge of a precipice, something momentous. Life changing. 

Or maybe he was having an early mid-life crisis. 

“Erwin!” 

The voice cut sharply into his thoughts, jarring him so that he gasped audibly. The bag of lentils he’d not been reading fell to the ground, plastic tearing at the edges and its contents spilled noisily about his shoes. 

He looked up to see Levi stifling a laugh. 

His chest tightened. And it felt a bit like the fog he was in cleared. Erwin cursed himself for that. 

Levi apologized, and helped him shuffle around beans until a worker came. The young man then proceeded to follow Erwin around the store, with a chattiness that didn’t go unnoticed. It was, in fact, a bit unsettling. Because Erwin found himself watching the motion of Levi’s hands. The curving of his lips, the rolling of his eyes. He was being quite openly candid, and, Erwin thought, it was terribly endearing. 

Erwin enjoyed most of Levi’s mannerisms. His refreshing candor most of all. Mike would often say it rubbed him the wrong way. He’d get put off with Levi’s frankness. But Erwin found it to be movingly honest. 

Eventually, Levi coorsed him out of buying ingredients for a dish far too difficult to cook at one in the morning. Erwin hadn’t even realized what he’d been doing, really. He hadn’t even realized how tightly his strings had been pulled until Levi had plucked at one.

He provided Erwin with a simple and appealing alternative. 

Many greasy fries and a very strange serial killer movie later, Erwin would find himself lying on the sofa he’d gotten into Levi’s and Petra’s apartment. The room was dark, but his eyes adjusted to the soft light filtering in the windows, illuminating the dubbed ‘gallery wall’. Despite being the wee hours of the morning, and despite his most recent lack of sleep, Erwin found himself examining that wall in great detail. 

He could easily discern the standard movie posters from Levi’s pieces. Though Erwin couldn’t say for sure, he didn’t think all of them were based on films. He was certain he saw Petra in quite a few. He stared at them until the clock beamed 5AM. He raked his eyes over piece after piece and perhaps it was sleep deprivation, but he suddenly felt as though he were being intrusive. He suddenly felt like it wasn’t art he was examining with great fascination, but Levi. Parts of Levi. It was bizarre and terribly intimate, and as Erwin lay there, exhausted, feeling strangely guilty and even more strangely aroused, he wondered what Mike would think…

If Erwin wanted to...If he and Levi….

What would Mike say? Would it make him uncomfortable? Angry, even? 

But perhaps it was foolish to even think such things. He made up 53% of Smith Central Banking’s clients. Who would only want 47% of a person?

\---------------------------------------------------------

‘Stopped by Silver Screen today and picked up some movies. Hange and Petra are on an anniversary date, so Nanaba and I are going over to Levi’s. Meet us there?’ - MZ

‘Working late.’ - ES

‘So don’t.’- MZ

….

‘Would you be upset if I wanted to date Levi?’

Erwin didn’t actually send that. He just really thought about it. 

‘He’s seems a little bummed out lately. I think he’s upset his bestie has been so preoccupied.’ - MZ

Mike would know. He spent more than his fair share of time at Silver Screen. And though Erwin was confident Mike had no intentions of cheating on and/or leaving Nanaba, and that his friendship with Levi was just that, a friendship, it worried Erwin. 

Because though for Mike their love affair had only been a short-lived fling, who knew what it’d truly been to Levi. Erwin didn’t see him as the type of person to get involved without some sort of intentions.

And though he may not mean to, all this attention from Mike could very well be damaging to Levi. But that was, of course, just Erwin speculating. 

Still, being the third wheel to Mike and Nanaba on a movie night? 

Erwin told himself he was going as a friend helping a friend, who may or may not need it. Not for any other ulterior motives. 

“Would it be a shorter list to ask you what you have seen?” They’d chosen a trilogy of movies for the evening, a futuristic series of films that questioned human realities. And while Erwin had been skeptical, he’d again been surprisingly pleased. He reached to refill his water glass as Levi poured another bowl of popcorn. From the tiny kitchen, Erwin could hear Mike and Nanaba on the sofa, tossing opinions back and forth. 

“Probably.” Erwin admitted with a laugh. Levi cast him a small smirk. 

“I still have a bundle of movies waiting for you at the store.” he informed. Erwin leaned back against the counter, guilt building in his chest. Though Levi didn’t seem mad, Erwin couldn’t push away the feeling. 

“I’ll come by this week.” He said. Levi’s eyebrow shot up skeptically. 

“Liar.” Levi accused. Erwin couldn’t prevent the slight fall of his mouth, and suddenly realized his folly. When had Levi learned to read him, so? Still, Levi didn’t seem put off. Erwin just barely caught the upturned curve of his lips as he turned away. 

Erwin sighed, disappointed, mostly in himself. 

“I don’t know,” he confessed with a shrug. “I can never seem to justify sitting and watching a movie by myself. There’s always work I could be doing, and-”

“I’ll watch them with you.” Levi’s voice was as casual as his stance. He popped tiny pieces of buttered popcorn into his mouth, oblivious to the fluttering in Erwin’s stomach and the tightening in his chest. “Any night this week, I’m down.” 

….

Erwin cursed himself yet again, and left his number on the dry erase board. A text came an hour or so after they’d all departed.

‘Let me know what your week looks like.’ - LA

They didn’t have time to plan anything though. A few days later Mike was practically dragging Erwin out of his work office, informing him they’d be going to his apartment to watch some films. The entire brood this time. It had been quite a sight, seeing Levi in his work element. He handled customers well, and was clearly looked up to by the gangly teenagers that made up his co-workers. 

While they waited for Levi to get out of work, Petra and Nanaba spent their time tearing through Erwin’s kitchen in search of a blender for which to make mixed drinks. Erwin tried not to make it too obvious as he scurried about his apartment, picking things up. He had not been expecting guests, and he certainly wasn’t prepared for the overly tidy Levi. 

“Erwin, you’re out of work, you can sit down and relax.” Hange scolded from the sofa. Erwin sighed. Apparently he wasn’t stealthy at all. 

“Let him clean.” Mike cut in, “Otherwise, Levi will.” Hange barked with laughter and Erwin silently hoped they couldn’t tell that was exactly what Erwin had been thinking. 

When Levi arrived, Erwin had just taken off his work suit. 

“You should consider putting something on a wall.” Levi had commented. The room’s occupants heartily agreed, and though normally this was nothing more than a running joke, Erwin felt a bit embarrassed this time around. 

“Perhaps you can make me something.” Erwin said and he retreated to the safety of his sofa. Levi rounded the arm chair Mike was occupying and plopped down between Hange and Erwin. 

“Let’s see if you like any of these films and we’ll talk.” he said. 

After the movie ended, Erwin decided he needed to stop being so apprehensive regarding these movie covers. Levi knew how to pick a good film.

“You know they’ve made a TV series based on this.” Mike said, clearly gearing his comment toward Levi.

“Yeah, have you seen any of it?” Levi asked. Mike shook his head, mumbling something about too many shows to watch. “Yeah, me either,” Levi said, “Martin Freemen though.” 

Mike took a swing of his drink, and while nodding earnestly, said:

“Solid.”

….

The pang of jealously Erwin felt made him feel incredibly childish. These were the things about Mike and Levi that made sense. The things that had made them work, as lovers once, and as friends now. 

Erwin knew he couldn’t even begin to compete on that front. 

The notion left him feeling suffocated as their friends laughed around him and recalled lines from the movie. Levi excused himself to go fetch some more pizza, and Erwin eagerly followed in an attempt to retreat. 

As he followed Levi into the kitchen, he watched the soft sway of his dark hair, and traced the sharp lines up his neck. They made small talk about eating habits and work hours until Levi asked him a question he hadn’t been asked in a very long time. 

“You like your job, then?” Erwin set his plate down and leaned back, both hands gripping onto the countertop. 

His natural inclination was to say yes. Of course he enjoyed working for the family business. Of course he was pleased to meet his father’s expectations. But Nile’s words were taking up space in his head. 

\--

‘If all of your life amounts to what you did within these walls, is 53% really all that grand?’

\--

Erwin couldn’t help but feel it was a bit unfair, this sudden feeling of resentment. Toward his job, toward his father, toward Levi even.

Who was Levi to make him feel like this? To make him wish he wasn’t the studious man he was, simply so that me might have a chance with him...

But mostly he resented himself. Because really he’d set these expectations. He’d set these lines, these rules, that he himself enforced. 

“I-” He looked up at Levi, then laughed and shook his head, “I don’t know.” he said.

That quickly got Levi’s attention, and those smoky eyes turned to him. His head tipped expectantly. 

“I used to.” Erwin couldn’t look at him and find works at the same time. “I… ah, it’s stupid.” He said instead.

“Alright.” Levi’s voice was full of resolve. He turned and placed his plate on the counter before leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest. “I quit school two years in because I got burnt out, and not just from the workload. It bothered me how many of my classmates didn’t have to work while they were in school, or how many of them had mommies and daddies paying for their tuition, their room and board, their books.” 

Erwin wondered if that was how Levi saw him. “I got bitter, and got wise to the fact that I was about to enter an over-saturated job market, and opted not to spend any more money than I already had on a pipe-dream.” Levi nodded at him, “Your turn.”

Erwin hadn’t been wrong, weeks ago when he got the impression Levi didn’t value his work. Levi was most certainly at odds. Perhaps with some of the cards he was dealt. And though Erwin knew nothing of Levi’s job market, he got the impression Levi’s frustrations weren’t unwarranted. He did know one thing though:

“I think you’re very talented.” Levi shrugged the comment off. 

“Your turn.” He said again. Erwin inhaled deeply. How could he explain this? He couldn’t figure it out with his conversation with Nile. He couldn’t decipher it in his own mind. In the end, what it came down to was: 

“This job, I do it because I want to be a good son-”

“Maybe get yourself a boyfriend?” Levi suggested. Erwin huffed at that. ‘Are you offering?’ he wanted to say. Would Levi like that? Would he appreciate such candor coming from Erwin? But the answer to that question was meaningless. 

“With the hours I work?” Erwin said.

“So quit.” Levi replied. Erwin smiled at how very much that response reminded him of Mike. He shook his head. 

“But I’m a good son.” 

 

\---------------------------------------------------

“I’m so glad you’ll be joining us! I was a little afraid I’d be a third wheel to Petra and Levi.” 

That statement surprised Erwin. Hange got on fine with Levi, and was rarely embarrassed even in the most awkward situations. Hange was one of those people that could walk into a room of strangers and leave with a dozen Facebook friend requests. 

“Really?” he asked through a bite of his sandwich. He’d met up with Hange at Petra’s Subway for lunch. They’d been messaging him all week, to the point where it was unavoidable. Hange gave a shrug.

“Not to say I don’t love hanging out with Levi. He’s great.” They assured, pressing their fingers to their glasses. “I just worry he feels left out sometimes. I’m just happy he’s going to have someone there for him.” They smiled brilliantly at Erwin, beaming with joy and appreciation. Erwin returned the gesture. 

“Glad to be of service.” he said. 

He’d been caught off guard last week, when Levi had shown up at his work place. He hadn’t known what to make of it. It was...a very sudden intrusion. But intrusion wasn’t the right word. Because Erwin wasn’t unhappy about it. Levi had waltzed in, whistled comically and picked up Marie’s paperweight that had last been in Nile’s hand. He made light of his visit, and then…

“I’m asking if you’ll be my date.” he’d said. Erwin prayed Levi couldn’t see the heat he felt at his ears. He knew his reaction was unwarranted. Levi was looked for a favor. A platonic friend to lend a hand.

It was not a gesture worth the butterflies fluttering about Erwin’s insides.

And yet, he proceeded to make it such, rescheduling the next month of his life to accommodate the date in question. 

Was this foolish, he wondered? Was he allowing himself to wade in waters he couldn’t venture down?

“Hey...” Hange pulled Erwin from his thoughts. Their side of the table was a total mess. He absently hoped Hange was smart enough to clean up after themselves. He imagined Petra would be none-too-thrilled to have to clean up a table this sloppy. “What do you think of Levi?” 

Erwin tried not to look at them too quickly. He cast his eyes over Hange, but they were casually unfolding the second half of their sandwich. 

“What do I think of Levi?” he repeated. Hange only hmmed, nodding in confirmation, never looking up.

Erwin thought a lot of things. Right now, he thought Hange had no idea what a loaded question that was.

“He’s a good guy.” Erwin said instead. Hange’s eyes turned up at that. They hung in the air for a moment, scanning over the entirety of Erwin’s face. Finally, they set their sandwich down, and pressed their cheek into an open palm.

“Huh.” they said. Erwin lifted an eyebrow at that.

“What?” he inquired. Hange’s lips twisted and they shook their head.

“Nothing.” they lied. Erwin suddenly felt his collar become a bit too tight. 

“Doesn’t seem like nothing.” He told them. Hange offered only a shake of the head. A very unconvincing shake. They did not move to eat their sandwich, did not say anything else. Just started at Erwin expectedly. “I don’t know what you’re getting at here.” Erwin’s tone was a bit more headed than he intended it to be. He set down his sandwich, regarding Hange.

They grinned.

“I think maybe-” they looked up at the window beside them, effectively masking their eyes behind the glare of their glasses, “I think maybe you and Levi would be good together.” 

“What-” he went to say again, but Hange cut him off.

“Mike and Nanaba agree.” 

...

He’d said things like “I’m too busy for a boyfriend”. Hange had replied with:

“Well, you’re not saying you’re not interested.” 

Hange didn’t know. Had no idea the complexity of the situation. And Erwin couldn’t explain it to them, per the agreement between himself, Mike and Levi. But Hange had clearly also spoken with Mike and Nanaba about this idea they’d cooked up. Erwin wondered if Mike had simply played along. If this seed had been planted in Hange’s mind, and Mike opted to safely skirt the curtains regarding the topic. 

In any case, Erwin would have to broach it with Mike eventually. He told himself it would be best to deny any attraction to Levi. To dismiss Hange and their crazy ideas, and to abandon any notion that he and Levi could ever…

...but it nagged at him. What if Mike would be alright with it? What if it could work out? What if he could…

Erwin sighed, because the obstacles that presented themselves were many, and all before Erwin even had considered if Levi would be interested in him at all.

It was too much. Too complicated. 

“Excuse me Sir.” Erwin was thankful no one had been in his office to see him jump in his chair when Tawna’s voice came through the phone, sounding almost unreal in the static.

“Yes?” He said cooley, reaching up to straighten his tie, though it did not need it. 

“Mr. Zacarias is here to see you.” 

For a second, Erwin’s pulse quickened. He hadn’t sorted out his thoughts yet. Hadn’t made a decision. He wasn’t ready to talk to Mike. 

“Thank you, Tawna. Let him through.” He heard himself say. Through the noise in his head, Erwin faintly recalled the buzzing of the door lock. He heard Mike’s footsteps in the hall as he made his way to the office he’d been to many, many times before.

Erwin looked down at the open folder on his table, feigning diligence, though he had no idea what file he’d opened or for what purpose. He heard the door open. He wrote, and erased, a figure on the side of the paper, then looked up at Mike with a smile.

“Hey, what brings you downtown?” 

Mike didn’t reply right away. In fact he didn’t even acknowledge Erwin. He meandered over to the loveseat, absently plucking the glass paperweight off the end table.

The one that looked like a sea anemone.

The one, of many like it, that had been gifted to him from Marie.

The one Nile had held. Levi had held. And now….

Mike backed up to the loveseat and plopped down with a huff. Erwin watched as he turned the small glass object in his hand and wondered about that paperweight.

Wondered about its motives. 

Because paperweights have motives. 

Mike looked up at Erwin.

“Word on the street is you’re Levi’s date for this wedding in a few weeks.” 

Leave it to Mike to get straight to the point.

Erwin rose from his desk, following Mike’s lead and making his way over to the sofa.

“I guess even Levi doesn’t want to be a third wheel at a wedding.” he chuckled. Mike’s eyebrows rose high on his head and he nodded, though moreso to himself. As though he’d thought a great deal on that as well. He ran his thumb over the smooth surface of the paperweight. 

“Up until a couple days ago I thought I had Levi figured out.” Mike said, eyes focused on the glass stone in his hand. He momentarily gnawed at this lip, considering, “But now I’m thinking I don’t know much about him at all.” he said. His eyes flitted up to Erwin, peering through his long bangs. “Hange thinks you and Levi should get together. Ya know, date.” He pursed his lips, holding the paperweight at eye level. “Nanaba, too. They pointed a few things out to me that I had...totally missed.” Erwin sighed heavily.

“Mike,” he began, “It’s nothing-Hange got it in thier head-it’s really nothing. Levi just needed someone to-” 

“I guess I’m just surprised they noticed before I did. The effort and time you seem to put forth, for Levi.” 

“Mike, really, there’s-”

“And now I feel like I may have not only nearly messed up everything between me and Nanaba, but now for you as well.” Mike slammed the paperweight down so roughly, Erwin jolted where he sat. Erwin watched as Mike heaved a heavy sigh, running his long, thick fingers over his jaw, pulling at the skin in his frustration. He shook his head, and chuckled. Bitterly.

“From the very start. I never should have approached him.” Mike’s voice was low and miserable. “This whole awkward situation would have been avoided, and you…. it should have been you that-”

“If you recall, I choose not to.” Erwin quickly retorted. It was a fact he admitted with regret, but was important to acknowledge. “That was my decision. You know me, you know I wouldn’t have approached him, no matter the circumstances.” Mike clicked his tongue, thick and wet, and said in a low voice,

“So you are into him.” Had Mike said it in any other tone, Erwin might have accused Mike of baiting him, but Erwin knew better. Mike wasn’t teasing. He was, in fact, very serious. 

This wasn’t what Erwin had anticipated. This hesitant, remorsefulness Mike was displaying hadn’t even crossed his mind. He’d considered anger. He’d considered passiveness. But not this.

Erwin wasn’t the type of man to lay his cards out on the table, but he suddenly wasn’t certain what game he was playing. 

“Levi is a nice guy, but I would never pursue anything. Not with everything that’s happened. It’s too rocky of a situation, and I would never want to jeopardize anything between you and-”

“So it is my fault.” Mike’s voice was low, but easily cut through Erwin’s. He watched as Mike leaned forward with a sigh, his too-long arms resting over his knees. He laced his fingers together, pressing his thumbs to his lip. “You actually take an interest in someone and I’ve screwed it up before it even started.” 

Erwin inhaled sharply. His chest constricted with a tightness wound from guilt, shock and even hope. He was ashamed he made Mike feel this way. He was ashamed he’d even thought Mike would get angry and dismiss Erwin’s feelings on the matter for his own.

Of course Mike would support him. He’d been Erwin’s back up since they were kids. While Erwin and Nile were constantly at odds in their ill-formed rivalry, Mike was the ever easy-going guy. But he always had Erwin’s back. Rooted him on. Erwin consistently buried himself in work and self-imposed rules, pushing others away in lieu of his ambitions. But Mike never wavered. He always saw past all that. Recognized Erwin as an ordinary man.

And Erwin was ashamed he’d ever doubted.

“Not really.” Erwin told him. “Like I said, I never would have approached him.” he hung his head, staring intently at the darkly coloured carpet beneath his shoes, following the line of strands that were lit up by the sunlight filtering in the window. “If you hadn’t, Levi wouldn’t even be in my life right now.” 

It was strange. Though it wasn’t truly an admission, it was the closest Erwin had come yet to vocalizing this. 

“You should at least find out, then.” Mike had dropped his hands, and they dangled loosely from his elbows. Erwin scanned his face, imploring him with knitted brows. Mike elaborated, “How Levi feels about all this. I mean, we might have already messed it up, what with you being a prude and me being an idiot.” Erwin laughed, despite himself, “But all these screw-ups should really amount to something. You should at least find out.” 

\-----------------------------------------------

It had been a few days later when Mike showed up again at Erwin’s work, dragging him over to Silver Screen. Erwin had stewed over his and Mike’s conversation for days. However, their visit to the rental store would bring to light a dilemma all of its own.

Levi was apparently having some sort of financial trouble. He was pulling doubles. It concerned Erwin, however, Levi was not the type of man to take anything he did not earn, no matter who it was from. While he didn’t want to push the subject, that didn’t keep Erwin from asking Hange, who revealed Levi’s current lack of funds was in regards to getting a hotel room during the wedding.

Erwin hadn’t even thought about that. In light of all the recent chaos and turmoil occurring in the privacy of his own mind, he’d failed to consider where this wedding was taking place, and if they’d need somewhere to stay. 

“It’s like a nine hour drive.” Hange had informed. “An overnight trip for sure. Petra and I already got a room. She said Levi’s being stubborn though. Doesn’t want to ask anyone to help pay for your guys’.” 

Sharing a room had certainly never occurred to Erwin, and he was powerless to mask the blush that tinted his ears. Though when Hange pressed it, he cooley dismissed them. Repeatedly. 

“I can help him pay for it.” Erwin had said, pointedly avoiding Hange’s questioning. They’d shaken their head though.

“Like I said, Levi is stubborn. He’d be embarrassed if you said anything.” They told him, “Petra said to just let him do what he needs to do. If it comes down to it, I’m sure he’ll ask.” 

And it did come down to it. Levi had sent him a text that was strangely curt and at the same time apologetic, asking if he’d be willing to go 50/50 on a room. Erwin had pointedly lied about having some traveler’s points to spend, turning it into more of a 35/65 split. It seemed to sooth Levi though, as he was happy to contribute to the payment and still have some cash left over. Erwin was privately pleased to have accomplished such a feat. 

They then went over their plans, when they’d leave. How long they’d stay. Erwin had offered to drive. Levi and Petra didn’t own any vehicles, and Erwin had driven with Hange before.

He wouldn’t make that mistake twice.

Levi had fought him, mumbling something about maybe having enough to rent a car. 

“Then there’s gas.” Erwin had reminded him. Levi conceded. 

The weekend of the wedding came quickly after that. Erwin had a lot of work to fit into his schedule to make up for the three days he’d be gone. That reality alone plagued him. Mike had very clearly encouraged Erwin to pursue Levi. Or rather, to at least gauge his feelings on the subject.

The subject of he and Erwin…

If it was really even a subject to be had at all.

Erwin worked too much. There was no time in his life for such things. And Levi...Levi had dated Mike. Levi wasn’t the type to just date anyone. He clearly had more in common with Mike. He’d pursued a relationship with him for a reason, or so Erwin believed. Erwin couldn’t help but feel that perhaps those residual feelings still lingered. He couldn’t help but feel that perhaps he wasn’t the type of man Levi was looking for in a significant other.

He was nervous. He’d packed his things with sweaty palms, and he’d had to take some Tums before leaving Hange’s place and heading over to get Petra and Levi. He was beginning to think he’d set himself up for disaster. 

“Oi, Levi.” Hange called as Levi strategically fit his and Petra’s belonging into the back of the SUV after thoroughly scolding Erwin and Hange for their crappy packing job. “Petra tells me you plan to strut Erwin around like a Trophy Boyfriend in front of your ex.” They said, failing to mask the mischievous gleam behind their glasses. Levi slammed the hatch shut and made his way to the front passenger seat, sliding in with fierce line over his lips. He turned in his seat, zeroing in on Hange, his face all business.

“You bet your ass I do.”

Petra and Hange laughed from the backseat and Hange reached over to grasp Erwin’s shoulders. 

“You hear that?” They said, “You best make sure you’re nice and pretty tomorrow!” they teased. Erwin pointedly grabbed the brim of his hat, pulling it down in hopes of masking the heat he felt in his cheeks. 

\--------------------------------------

Erwin spent the first part of the drive fretting over how to even broach the topic. If he’d even be given the chance. He thought perhaps at the hotel room. In private. Yes, this was best discussed in private.

But then, how awkward would that be if he said something before the wedding, and Levi didn’t reciprocate? Erwin couldn’t just leave them there. He was their ride. He’d have to wait then. Until Sunday. 

But perhaps he could try and pick up a little information before then. Subtly. 

“What made you do it, then?” Erwin hoped he wasn’t being too forward. By some grace, he’d been given an opening. They’d naturally fell into a conversation about Levi’s first time in Erwin’s car, and the morning they met. 

And so, Erwin ventured to talk about Mike. To talk about why Levi went home with Mike. Levi, however, seemed a bit surprised by Erwin’s question. Erwin’s confidence waivered. He diverged. “I mean, what drew you to Mike, anyway?” He teased. Levi relaxed at that. 

“I don’t know,” he said with a shrug. “Nothing drew me to him. He came to me, actually.” A fact which Erwin very clearly recalled. “I mean, I had no intentions of going home with anyone. Just how things worked out I guess. I didn’t set out for it or anything.” Levi was very passive regarding the topic. Erwin pushed.

“You pursued the relationship after the fact, though. Were you hoping it would amount to something?” This wasn’t quite the direction Erwin wanted the conversation to go in, but he had yet to decide how to discreetly ask if Levi still had feelings for Mike. 

“Pursued the relationship?” Levi repeated, “I don’t know about that.” He said, “I hung out with him again. He seemed a nice enough guy.” Perhaps it was a bit too forward, but Erwin had come this far. 

“Were you hoping it would amount to something?” he asked again. Levi sighed.

“At the time, I thought it wouldn’t be such a bad idea.” Levi admitted, “But now, I’m glad it didn’t.” 

Erwin was embarrassed at how relieved he was to hear that. This went unnoticed, however, as a moment later the mechanical humm of the back window rolling down was followed by Hange’s cutting voice. 

“Uh, fellas.” They said, starting out at them with wide eyes, “What’s the hold up?” 

“We’re picking our noses.” Levi replied as he pointedly moved to smear a make-believe booger at Hange, who promptly began rolling up their window. 

It was strange, how Petra and Hange brought this out in Levi. This bit of playfulness. Erwin theorized that Levi was very much a humorous guy, when with the proper company. He was glad to be considered that sort of company.

Still, though the drive was nice, Erwin found himself losing painfully quickly at this little car game Levi and Petra had initiated. Botticelli, they’d called it. The idea was that one person chose a popular icon or a public figure...someone famous and that everyone would (or rather should) know, and everyone else had to ask yes or no questions in an attempt to guess who the person was. 

Erwin, ever disconnected from most pop culture, was entirely unable to make any solid guesses. Additionally, when his turn came around, his person was guessed embarrassingly quickly. 

“Harrison Ford.” 

“Damnit.” Erwin gave a heavy sigh as Hange and Petra laughed from the back seat and Levi snickered beside him, failing (if he was even trying) to mask his smugness. Levi had guessed his person in only 2 rounds. 

“Too easy.” Levi told him. Erwin gave a shrug. 

“This isn’t my strong suit.” he admitted. Hange huffed behind him.

“Ain’t that the truth.” They teased. Levi sat up straight in his seat, re-adjusting his seat belt.

“Don’t feel bad.” he said, “Your obliviousness is endearing.” Erwin was torn, as he wanted to look at Levi, to see his face and gauge his sincerity, but was at the same time thankful to have the distraction of the road to mask his surprise. 

“It’s a gift, really.” He replied. He saw Levi grin in his peripherals. 

They arrived at the hotel in time to grab some takeout and share drinks in Hange’s and Petra’s room. However, Petra had made it clear that they wanted some alone time.

Erwin was nervous, despite reminding himself that it had been Levi who had proposed they share a room. But Levi had immediately busied himself with tasks that would prepare him for the next day, and Erwin opted to follow in suit.

Their silence wasn’t uncomfortable, but Erwin was running out of things to do. He brought up Hange and Petra, and the sucessfulness of their relationship. It was clear to see how well they were doing; surprisingly well. Though he didn’t say that outloud. Hange had never been good at relationships. They could be a bit flakey and unintentionally inconsiderate. They were very involved in their work.

But Petra was different. Mike had still been skeptical, as he always was, but Erwin knew right from the start how serious Hange was taking thing. Them and Petra. 

Levi startled him when he mentioned them moving in together. Though it was only speculation, Erwin was sure Levi was right. It was only a matter of time. 

It was good Levi was aware of it. It gave him time to financially, and perhaps emotionally, prepare for the inevitable. Still, his distant expression wasn’t what Erwin had hoped to see.

Thankfully, Hange had gifted them a bottle of wine. 

“Drink to that?” he’d asked. Levi’s brows raised, and a grin pulled at his lips.

“Pull up a seat, Smith,” he said, using his foot to nudge the chair across from him at the tiny table he sat at. “You ever play quarters?” 

Erwin had, not that it helped him any.

In a short amount of time, Levi’s cheeks were red and his eyes glossy. Whenever he wasn’t tossing a coin, he was leaning back in his chair, pursing his lips together as he looked on to see Erwin miss toss after toss. 

Erwin quickly began to wonder how flushed his own cheeks were. He opted to hold the cool glass of his drink against his skin. Even as he teased Levi about bringing him along this trip as eye-candy. Levi had visibly rolled his eyes at the notion, but snorted in his laughter when Erwin tousled his hair about. 

That was it then: Levi was exceptionally drunk. And if the fuzziness he felt on his tongue were any indicator, Erwin wasn’t far behind. He watched as Levi’s lithe fingers ranked over his mouth, trying to push away his grin. The fluid movement of his hands was strangely sensual. Erwin covered his face with his hands, pushing these thoughts away. 

Levi was shaking a finger at him, scolding his inability to hold his liquor. He thought about saying something to the regard of not being as young as he once was, but Levi had redirected back to his quarter, which he successfully bounced off the table and into the cup. “Bam.” he said in his victory, “25 to 11.” He slapped a hand down on the table. 

Which was when Erwin noticed the dents they’d left behind. 

“We’ve done a number on this,” he remarked. Levi startled at that, leaning in to see. Erwin quickly leaned back in his seat as Levi entered his proximity. 

“Oh shit, I didn’t even notice.” He cringed. Erwin moved to waive it off. 

“Screw it, I”ll pay for it.” He said. Levi gave him a displeased glare and Erwin immediately realized his mistake. Erwin sighed at that, and opted to give an honest response. “C’mon now.” he argued, “What better way to spend the fruits of my labor than on the damages from our drinking games?” 

Levi sneered, staring at Erwin with a surprisingly fierce intent. It left Erwin wondering if he’d only angered Levi more, but then he rolled his eyes.

“Fine.” Levi snipped, and pushed Erwin’s cup toward him. Erwin moved to line this shot up, but put too much weight on it, knocking the cup over. 

It seemed like Levi worried about every little penny in his pocket. Erwin knew that there was no way Levi could make his current rent on his income at Silver Screen. For a moment, he thought perhaps he should not press the topic, but if he trended softly…

 

“What will you do when Petra moves out?” Erwin asked.

Levi visibly slumped, raking a hand through his hair and pulling his brows downward. Still, he made light of the topic, instead discussing Farlan and Isabel, and successfully dodging the question.

Erwin took the hint.

And he was glad he did. 

“They’re the closest thing I’d call family.” Levi told him.

Erwin knew Levi didn’t have much family, if any, in the area, but it seemed this was a topic worth sharing. And more noteworthy, something he could share with Erwin. 

It was silly, really, how much Erwin wanted to latch onto that. It seemed he was incapable of taking anything at face value anymore. Any time Levi offered a branch, Erwin wondered: could it mean something more? 

When had that happened? It seemed like not too long ago, Erwin was telling himself ‘There’s no time for such things’ and ‘You missed your chance’. But now here he was, wondering about possibilities. 

“You have any brothers or sisters?” Levi asked. 

“Two sisters.” Erwin replied, and proceeded to explain how they’d been an unexpected surprise late in his parent’s lives. Levi had audibly whistled when Erwin had shown him a photo. 

 

“They’re beautiful.” Levi said, “You must have your work cut out for you.” Erwin laughed at the all too true statement. 

“Yeah,” he agreed, “I’ve warded off my share of gentlemen callers. But they’re smart girls. They know trouble when they see it.” Levi didn’t return Erwin’s phone right away, instead opting to search his gallery. 

“They look just like you.” Levi mumbled quietly; to himself, really.

Erwin had heard it many times before. He looked just like his father, and his sisters were cut from the same cloth, though blessed with their mother’s femininity. Erwin had heard it before, but-

\---“They’re beautiful.”--- Levi had said, just moments ago. 

Erwin swallowed thickly, and told himself the heat he felt was from the alcohol.

Levi’s bark of laughter legitimately scared him, though Levi didn’t notice, too amused with the photo he’d found, courtesy of Audrey and Emily. His finger slid over photo after photo, and Erwin found himself excited at the notion. It somehow felt intimate, Levi looking into a part of his life. 

Now probably wasn’t an ideal time to ask, to broach the topic, but Erwin needed to know:

“So Mike’s been spending a lot of time down at your store.” Erwin folded his hands in front of himself, wanting to appear calm and aloof. Levi responded with a very heavy groan. 

“Ain’t that the truth.” he sneered, openly complaining, “I’m about to give him an application.” Erwin couldn’t help but laugh at how high Levi’s eyebrows had raised. 

“I thought you’d enjoy having him around.” He implored. Levi only shrugged. 

“Don’t get me wrong,” he began thumbing the indents on the table, “It’s nice shooting the shit with him about movies and whatnot. But-”

“But, you still have feelings for him?” Levi’s head snapped up and Erwin knew he’d jumped the gun. But perhaps it was for a reason. Because was it really crazy to think Levi might still have feelings for Mike? It bothered Erwin, it did. But Levi certainly wasn’t at fault for it…

Erwin just needed to know. 

“No.” Levi snapped. “Like I said earlier, I’m glad it didn’t work out.” Erwin wanted to press him. But he couldn’t come up with a feasible way without being crude or forward. There was truly no covert way to ask. 

“I’m sorry,” Erwin said instead. Levi was glaring at him. He should back out of this direction of conversation. “I just thought-”

“You’ve been asking a lot of questions about Mike today.” Erwin bit his cheek, despite himself. “Are you worried I’m going to sabotage Mike and Nanaba or something-”

...That wasn’t what he’d expected.

“No, no, no, no.” He insisted, “Not at all, it’s just…” He sighed heavily and pulled a tight smile. He couldn’t be covert, but he couldn't back out now. “I just worry what effect all of this has on you. If it -they- bother you. I mean I’m sure you’d much rather have invited Mike as your date-”

“It doesn’t bother me.” Levi didn’t have a particularly overwhelming voice, but when he wanted to be heard, there was no room for argument. This was one of those moments. “And I wouldn’t rather have Mike here.” A tightness in Erwin’s chest loosened a bit. “Mike’s a good guy. He’s a good friend. He doesn’t think Martian Manhunter could beat Superman, but that’s another problem entirely.” Erwin covered his mouth not to laugh, “But, I couldn’t do this-” he motioned back and forth to himself and to Erwin, “-with Mike.” he said.

…

Erwin didn’t know what that meant.

“Oh?” He folded his hands again, “What do you mean by that?” Levi scoffed, tossing up his arms in a shrug. 

“Just that...” He grabbed onto his glass from before, pressing it to his face again. He was pouting. “This is easy for us.” He said. 

“What’s this?” Erwin asked.

Levi seemed annoyed, as though it should have been obvious. 

“I like Mike.” He decided on. “We get along. But I’d rather hang out with you.” 

Erwin still didn’t understand. Still didn’t know what ‘this’ was. But for a moment, he considered tossing aside his reservations and kissing Levi. Right then, right there. 

“We’ll have to get a photo of us tomorrow.” Levi was staring down at his phone again, his lips tugging at the sides and he skimmed along. Erwin decided he could call that a victory. 

“I’d like that.” 

\--------------------------------

Levi’s morning routine was intensely precise. Despite his inebriation, he’d informed Erwin in a shockingly thorough manner just how the timeline for the following morning would play out. 

Levi apparently liked leaving things clean before the housekeepers arrived.

That in no way surprised Erwin. 

“Here, you take the other side.” Levi instructed, motioning to Erwin as he grabbed the end of the bedsheet. Erwin got the impression Levi was not quite sold on Erwin’s bed making skills. Still, he followed along as instructed, watching as Levi smoothed out the sheets, fluffed all the pillows, and put the glasses back into place. All in night pants and with a few stray hairs sticking up.

It was positively adorable. 

\----------------------------------

Levi had been surprisingly fidgety before the ceremony.

“Are you nervous or something?” Petra asked from the other side of Erwin. Levi had taken the aisle seat. He turned, his crinkled program clutched in his palm.

“No.” he snapped at her, incredulous that she’d ask such a question. Petra raised a doubtful eyebrow, but didn’t press him. 

Erwin cleared his throat, leaning down toward Levi.

“Did you know that the Arnold Arboretum in Boston is the oldest public arboretum in North America? And it’s of the world’s leading centers for the study of plants.” he said.

Levi peered over his shoulder and prominently cocked an eyebrow.

“Why do you know that?” he asked, “And more importantly, why are you telling me?” Erwin laughed, surrendering. 

“In the interest of this paper’s life expectancy, I suppose.” Levi was entirely confused at first, but followed Erwin motion toward his hand. He released the brutalized strip of paper and gave a huff. 

“Point taken.” he conceded, and turned to face Erwin, “Alright, Smith, what else you got?” Erwin winced. 

“That was really kind of it. I don’t have a vast databank of knowledge regarding arboretums.” He admitted. Levi smirked, folding his arms together neatly and shaking his head. 

“How disappointing.” he teased. “You’re lucky you’re such a looker.”

Erwin was thankful for the music that was suddenly cued up, else Levi wouldn’t probably have noticed how flabbergasted that’d left him. 

\-----------------------------------------

While the bride and groom were off having their portraits done, guests wandered about to find their tables. Levi was studious about this, and after Petra had secured a slightly questionable amount of drinks, urshed them all to their designated seats. The tags read “Levi Ackerman” and “Levi Ackerman’s Date”. 

Levi had plucked up the tiny slice of cardstock and pointedly handed it to Erwin,

“Here you are, Date.” He said. Erwin smiled. 

It was almost strange, seeing Levi function in an unfamiliar environment amongst unfamiliar people. Truly, Erwin had only know Levi amidst his own group of friends. Always within familiar territory. 

Isabel had beamed the moment she’d seen Levi in the aisle. It seemed she’d held back her tears until then. Levi had not cried. He’d only squeezed her hand before ushering her on. Still, he was unexpectedly stiff. 

And then Isabel had asked him to the dance floor. Levi had tensed up. Had, for a moment, frozen. This was the type of thing he didn’t like. He didn’t like being the center of attention. Didn’t want to be acknowledged. But Isabel was an exception to that, and he’d guided her around the dance floor like no one else was there.

And Erwin thought perhaps for a few moments, no one was.

“What, I don’t get to do the mother/son dance, too?” Levi had asked when Farlan approached. It was interesting, their dynamic. Levi and Petra were close, that was an indisputable truth. But there was a kindred between the three of them, Levi, Isabel and Farlan, that Erwin found to be entirely unparalleled. 

Levi had backed away, slipping off the dance floor with ease. And Erwin wondered if it was hard for him. If he felt different now. 

But Levi had turned, lazily brushing his bangs away from his eyes, and zeroed in on Erwin. 

“Woohoo! Let’s get this party started!” Hange yelped as the DJ booted up a face-paced song, dragging Petra onto the dance floor. Levi huffed.

“Looks like it’s just you and me then.” he said. 

\---------------------------------------

Admittedly, Erwin had thought it would take a few more drinks to get Levi to dance. It was a pleasant surprise when Levi latched onto his sleeve, claiming that he couldn’t stomach another one of Hange’s selfies, and retreated to the dance floor. 

Erwin didn’t know a lot of this music, but a few drinks certainly helped… 

Besides, Levi’s very apparent lack of rhythm was enough of a distraction. 

“What is this you’re doing?” he asked at one point. Levi legitimately growled at the question. 

“This is dancing!” he’d declared, wide eyes looking comically large as pink and yellow lights passed over him. 

“Alright.” Erwin conceded. “Then tell me, what are you listening too, because it’s certainly not this.” He felt his face heat up the moment the words left his lips, and Levi’s head turned like the little girl in the Exorcist. 

“Whoa-ho-ho, snarky.” He countered, crossing his arms and puffing out his chest, “This is new.” he said, shaking his head and failing to mask the grin pulling at the corner of his mouth. “I think you might be spending too much time with me.” He said, matter-of-factly. Erwin scoffed.

“Impossible.” he insisted. Levi rose an eyebrow.

“Oh?” he asked. Erwin nodded confidently.

“Of course,” he said, “Truly, I could watch you dance all day.” 

Levi smacked him. 

“Here, allow me.” 

Maybe it was a bad excuse. Maybe it was too obvious. But when Erwin threaded his hands into Levi’s and led his arms to the rhythm of the music, Levi didn’t seem to object. 

\------------------------------------------

He had mixed feelings about meeting the ex-boyfriend. On one hand, Petra had definitely illuded that Erwin was more attractive.

On the other hand, this guy had actually dated Levi, which left him a step ahead of Erwin.

But the encounter had been brief. Levi had turned out to be less interested in parading Erwin around than he’d led on. Or perhaps his attention was simply been averted. To Erwin’s tie.

Levi had given it a good tug, before resting his hand comfortable on Erwin’s chest. 

“It’s not as easy to tug as a tie.” Levi told him. 

Levi was standing close. So very close. And when the music slowed down, Levi leaned into him. arm wrapped under his, gripping firmly onto his shoulder. Their other hands laced together. 

“You smell like an old man.” Levi’s breath was hot, despite the barrier of Erwin’s collar. “But it’s nice.” he said. Erwin laughed. Levi mumbled to himself, but before Erwin could inquire about it, Levi abruptly pulled away,

“Do you wanna get some air?” He asked. But it apparently wasn’t a question, because before Erwin could reply Levi was tugging him toward the door. 

“Levi?” he meant to stop him, but Levi was intent. He led them outside, down the path of lights Petra had cooed about that afternoon. Down to the water side. 

Levi made it to the edge of the river and turned sharply. Still, he swayed. He’d drank a lot. 

“Hey, are you alright?” Erwin asked, reaching out incase he had to steady him. Levi found his footing though. 

Erwin couldn’t help but be aware of how very...private it was out here. And he couldn’t smother the spark of hope in his chest, that maybe Levi came out here from something other than cool air. 

Levi licked his lips, like he was about to say something, but instead glanced at the water behind him. Erwin sighed. He should probably take him back. 

“You’re going to get your feet wet if you stand there. Levi-”

It had startled him.

Because, after all the doubting and worrying he’d done, and despite thinking about it himself, he hadn’t expected it.

Levi’s weight was slight. He’d leaned up, handing rest against the side of Erwin’s neck, guiding him, fingers just barely brushing his jaw. Levi’s kiss was gentle, but heavy, with no doubt of its presence. 

Erwin had just barely gasped before quickly gathering Levi up under his palms, lacing around his neck, holding him firmly before he could slip away. 

He could feel the blood pounding in his ears. He thought, perhaps, he kissed him too roughly. Too hungrily. But he hadn’t know just how starved he’d been for this until this very moment.

Levi’s hands took purchase on his shoulders, and then he yelped. 

Erwin’s eyes popped open as Levi pushed at him, shuffling him backwards away from the water at his ankles. 

And he laughed, because who wouldn’t at the way Levi pouted? 

\-------------------------------------

They stayed there long enough to lose track of time. It wasn’t until they heard the DJ making the final dance announcement they realized how late it was. 

“So,” Levi said, tossing his head nonchalantly. “My room or yours?” 

…

It wouldn’t matter though. They wouldn’t get much sleep that night, as Erwin would be in the hallway listening to Mike divulge on how Nanaba had found the photos on his phone of himself and Levi at Goodtimes bar, many, many months ago.

“You didn’t delete them?” Erwin had asked. Mike had forgotten. Completely forgotten. 

Erwin returned to the room to find Levi reading the text from Nanaba over and over. 

And he recalled the day he’d watched Levi leave the football stadium; looking at at his retreating form for what Erwin thought would be the last time he’d ever see Levi. And it felt strangely the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter is long. But I felt like this all needed to be together. Thank you everyone for your patience, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	6. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Erwin hadn’t expected was what happened after that.

The first thing that happened was the drive home. 

Nine hours in a car was easily filled with explaining to Hange the situation at hand and by default, why they were left in the dark. Hange was angry, but level headed, and they, Erwin, and Petra then discussed how the problem could possibly be addressed.

Levi was notably silent. That was expected. 

What happened second was Mike coming to stay with Erwin again. That was also expected. He hadn’t been kicked out; at least not yet. But Nanaba was hurt, and confused, and needed to be alone. 

What Erwin hadn’t expected was what happened after that. 

It was about two weeks later, on one of the rare occasions when Mike and Nanaba were at their apartment at the same time. Mike wasn’t able to lug all of his work equipment to Erwin’s, and Nanaba hadn’t expected him too. The arrangement was that Mike would always let Nanaba know ahead of time before he came over. But it was entirely by chance that Levi caught them within the small window of time they were both there. 

A knock had come at the door, and Nanaba, not expecting a guest, answered with Mike on their heels. 

It was just getting dark out. Street lights were blinking to life, setting a yellow glow over Levi as he stood purposefully at their door, shoulders squared and jaw set. 

Nanaba had tensed immediately. Unprepared for what they were being confronted with. 

Mike was still as a statue in the foyer.

“I have a few things I want to say.” Levi told them. Nanaba didn’t respond. They didn’t invite Levi in, and instead gripped tightly to the doorframe, fingers turning white at the knuckles. 

Perhaps, Levi wondered, Nanaba thought that if they let Levi into their home, he’d ruin that too.

But Nanaba didn’t protest. Didn’t slam the door. Just stood firm, eyes red and brimming with unshed tears. Levi cleared his throat. 

“I’ll say this first: Petra means more to me than any other person in the world.” Nanaba frowned deeper, confused. Levi continued. “When I met Mike, he was single. I was unequivocally unaware of any of the circumstances involving you or your relationship. Our encounter was short lived, and it wasn’t until many, many months after he and I stopped talking that I even learned of you.”

The skin over Nanaba’s jaw tightened. 

“The day I met you was also the day I had to acknowledge that Hange was going to be a very permanent person in Petra’s life. At no point did I ever have any intention of being your friend.” Levi said. Nanaba visibly fliched, and Levi could do nothing to still the pang of hurt in his chest. “So, I said nothing. It wasn’t my place. Wasn’t my relationship. Wasn’t my problem. I had no obligation to you…I never planned to be friends with you.” Levi inhaled sharply. “But it happened anyway.” 

He ran his tongue over his dry lips.

“I never wanted to be the reason for any strife in Petra’s and Hange’s relationship. And I didn’t want to be the reason any of you regarded her any differently than the first day you met her. Because Petra is amazing. She is kind, and she is good, and she deserves the absolute best.”

Mike shifted behind Nanaba, though they didn’t notice. Levi tried to dismiss it, 

“So I said nothing. Even as you and I began to spend more time together, I didn’t want to risk damaging something so important to Petra.” Levi swallowed thickly as Nanaba released the door, moving instead to wrap their arms around their torso, hugging themselves. “And it’s not like it didn’t cross my mind. It’s not like I didn’t think about it when I looked at you.” Levi said, “But it’s also not like there was a time between not being friends and becoming friends where it became appropriate to divulge something like that. Or if there was, I didn’t know it.” Levi wanted to look away as Nanaba’s cheeks reddened and their tears spilled, but he squared himself. "I didn’t want to hurt Petra, and eventually, I didn’t want to hurt you either.” he said, “None of us did.” As though suddenly remembering Mike was there, Nanaba’s head tipped just slightly, though they didn’t look entirely his way. 

“So that’s just it then?” Nanaba’s voice was small, but Levi felt it cut like a hot knife. “No one is really to blame, so it just is what it is?” They shook their head, frustrated with the venom in their own voice. 

“No,” Mike had never sounded so hesitant before, and Levi wished he hadn’t been around to hear it. It was too private. Too personal. “I should have told you before we got back together. I should have… I just didn’t think that…” He sighed heavily. 

“That he’d ever see me again.” Levi finished, “Because really, what were the chances?” Mike was looking at him, Levi could feel it, but he wasn’t prepared to look back. He kept his eyes trained on Nanaba. 

Nanaba, whose tears fell freely down their face as they gripped tightly to themselves. 

It was as if they were afraid to move. That if they didn’t stay grounded, they might fall apart.

And for all Levi knew, maybe they would.

“Someone should have told me.” Nanaba choked wetly. “You were all suppose to be my friends. Someone should have…” Mike leaned in to place a hand on Nanaba’s shoulder, and Levi sighed, 

“Yes, you’re right. But-”

“Is that all you came to say?” It was an icy question. Mike immediately recoiled. Levi swallowed thickly. 

“One last thing.” Levi said, “Petra loves Hange. And that had nothing to do with me, or Mike or anything that we managed to screw up here. So none of this should reflect on your opinion of her.” he said, “Petra loves Hange, and that is an indisputable truth.” 

\--------------------------------------------

Levi quietly cursed himself for not turning off the vibrating feature on his phone. 

“Is that Erwin, again?” Petra asked from her perched seat at Hange’s breakfast nook as Levi’s cellular resonated loudly on the coffee table. Levi moved to scoop it up and quickly shoved the noisy device into his pocket. 

“No.” He lied. 

He didn’t need to check though. He knew it was from Erwin.

Petra sighed very audibly. At first she’d been patient and understanding of Levi’s needs and predispositions. Now she was simply annoyed. Levi could feel it coming off her in waves, like every time his phone sounded. 

“Don’t you think you should at least talk to him?” There it was.

“And say what, Pet?” Levi didn’t mean to snip. Didn’t mean to turn his frustration on her. This was, after all, something he was doing in her interest. Couldn’t she understand that?

He looked up from his laptop, and away from the numerous job application tabs he had open. “Hey Erwin, sorry I kissed you, but I was drunk and single and at a wedding. My mistake.” He huffed, “Then two of Hange’s closest friends will hate me.” Petra crossed her tiny little ankles over one another and cupped her face in her open palm. 

“So you’re definitely not interested in him, then?” She asked. Levi turned away, choosing to delve back into his job search abyss rather than face Petra’s raised eyebrow. 

“Of course not.” he lied.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Erwin hadn’t been entirely surprised when Levi failed to answer his texts or calls in the week or so following the wedding. It hurt a bit, yes, he’d admit to that. But Levi was the kind of guy that handled things privately. Quietly. 

Much like when he was low on funds for a hotel room. He kept it to himself and attempted to address it on his own. Erwin wondered just how often he did that without anyone else knowing. 

Levi was a guy that needed space. So, Erwin backed off. 

But after hearing about Levi’s visit to Mike and Nanaba’s, he decided to try a little harder. He even implored Hange, who only knew that Levi was holding up in the apartment a lot.

He thought about just going over. Just showing up. Levi couldn’t ignore that. 

But Mike’s situation was a constant rollercoaster. Some days he was home, some days he was at Erwin’s. 

Some days he was at the bar, where Erwin would eventually go to gather him up. 

Weeks and weeks passed, without reply, and eventually, Hange told him Levi and Petra’s lease was up, and Petra would be moving in with Hange very soon.

“And Levi?” Erwin had asked. Hange sighed,

“He’s been looking pretty hard for other jobs.” They said, concern evident. 

Erwin sighed, 

“I’m concerned.” He confessed, “He hasn’t answered a single one of my calls or text messages.” Erwin watched as Hange pursed their lips together and inhaled deeply through their nose.

“Can I ask you something, Erwin?” 

This was most certainly strange. Hange wasn’t the reserved type. If they wanted to ask something, they simply would.

“Of course.” Erwin told them. Hange nodded, then took a moment as though to prepare themselves.

“I don’t mean to pry.” they said, “I’m not trying to stick my nose where it doesn’t belong, but...Petra told me something.” They looked down at their hands, which were relentlessly twisting and untwisting a napkin between their fingers, “That Levi said something might have happened with you guys the night of the wedding.” Erwin was grateful Hange hadn’t attempted to meet his gaze. It wasn’t that he wasn’t expecting the question. And it wasn’t as though he was ashamed of it.

But it felt strangely cruel. 

Levi was talked to Petra about what happened, which in some ways made Erwin happy. Levi had told Petra; Petra who was Levi’s most important person. That should be a good thing.

But Levi was blatantly ignoring him. It was nothing but mixed signals.

Erwin sighed heavily.

“In the end, it’s my fault.” He told Hange. “I should have said something to him sooner.” 

Hange tilted their head up tentatively, surprised by Erwin’s openness. Erwin laughed, and it tasted bitter, “I missed out on him the first time around-,” He said, “-and Mike approached him instead. Then I had months to do or say something, anything, and but I waited, and when we finally …. the next day-,” He held his hands up in a shrug. A sad, defeated shrug, “-all hell broke loose.” 

Hange looked sadly down at their hands again. 

“Petra’s not sure what to think.” They said, “Levi told her, about-” they held out a hand to Erwin, speaking the unspoken, “but when she asked if Levi wanted to talk to you again, he just sorta….shut down.” Hange shrugged, “She’s hoping he’s just really focused right now on getting a new job and his own place.” Hange didn’t seem any convinced on the matter than Erwin felt. 

“I’m sorry.” they said. 

\---------------------------------------------

Still, Erwin didn’t stop trying. 

Eventually, Levi had agreed to temporarily stay with Hange and Petra. According to Hange, he was at interviews almost everyday, and had a few good prospects. 

Erwin wanted to be happy for him. But more-so, he wanted to be there for him. 

And that made him kind of angry. Angry at Levi’s audacity to dismiss him like this. Angry that he was entirely powerless to get Hange to facilitate an opportunity for him to see Levi. He’d hinted at it multiple times before finally coming out and asking them.

Hange had been conflicted, as it was something Levi and Petra had very clearly asked Hange not to do. 

Erwin didn’t understand, and it made him angry. 

Angry enough to fire his secretary.

And then immediately apologize to her, before explaining that he’d been under a lot of stress as of late, and that he’d never fire her over something so petty and, Oh: Here is a raise!

So yeah…

Eventually...eventually things between Nanaba and Mike smoothed over. Mike moved back in, and they began working on rebuilding their relationship. Again.

“Third time’s the charm.” Erwin had told Mike. 

Eventually Nanaba was ready to seek out normalcy. Ready to move forward, which apparently included letting Petra know how much they were glad she came around, and into Hange’s life. 

Nanaba didn’t ask about Levi, but when the information was volunteered, that he’d finally found a job and was saving up to move out on his own, they left it at that.

That made Erwin angry too. Because he felt like no one else was pushing the way he was. He felt like Hange and Petra dismissed his concern, and Mike and Nanaba didn’t have the time of day for it.

Erwin supposed that if Levi wasn’t interested in pursuing a relationship, cutting Erwin out of his life was what best suited Levi. But it didn’t suit Erwin. Not one bit.

“Petra!” the small strawberry blond startled as she whirled around on her heel of her shoe. Erwin had, in full disclosure, waited outside of Petra’s work for her shift to end. He wanted to talk to her privately. 

“Erwin?” She asked, face contorted under the hard glow of the fluorescent green and yellow lights. “What are you-?”

“My apologies for surprising you like this.” he said, watching as Petra crossed her arms over one another, shielding herself from the early autumn chill that was beginning to settle in. “I know it would be in my own best interest to drop this.” He inadvertently cast his eyes downward. He tried to ignore the shame he was feeling. The embarrassment that it had been weeks upon weeks and he was still prying for information. 

‘Just take a hint.’ Was what his brain told him. And yet here he was…

“I’m just looking for a small bit of understanding. Why won’t Levi talk to me?” He watched as Petra heaved a heavy sigh, her normally pretty little brows curved deep into her forehead. She swallowed thickly, clenching her jaw and struggling with her words. 

“I don’t-” she tried, then shook her head, “He says he’s just not interested. That kissing you was a mistake, fueled by alcohol and the wedding.” she said. She was speaking fast, trying to spare him from listening to her harsh words for too long, “But Levi doesn’t do that.” Her voice was breathy. Exasperated, in fact. And Erwin wondered if he wasn’t the only one struggling with all this. 

“And he certainly wouldn’t do that on such an important day as Farlan and Isabel’s wedding. You’re in the wedding photos for God’s sake.” Her hand gestured wildly before slapping down against her thigh. She sighed.

“I don’t know what he’s doing.” She said, “I told myself that he was just really concerned about getting out on his own, finding a job and a place. I told myself there was just a lot going on with Mike and Nanaba and Levi was just….stressed.” She was hugging herself again, and she shook her head. “But I really don’t know. I don’t understand any of it….I want to tell you to keep trying, because I think he does care about you, but…” She cast sad eyes up at Erwin, “He’s totally closed himself off. I don’t know what to do…”

This hadn’t been what Erwin had expected. Petra didn’t know any more than he did. He guiltily found a bit of solace in that. 

\------------------------------------------------------

After apologizing for ambushing her, Erwin also learned that Levi had found a place he liked, and had made a down payment for an apartment that was opening within the month. 

Erwin wanted to talk to Mike about this, but the man had enough on his plate, and was in no position to be at anyone’s disposal. Hange would most certainly be willing, and would try to be objective, but Erwin didn’t think it was fair putting them in that kind of position.

“Your 53% is feeling more like a 38 lately.” It took Erwin a couple of second to follow Nile’s comment. He watched as the dark-haired man crossed the table, the rest of the sales team filling out behind him after the morning meeting adjourned. 

He plopped down in the plush seat beside Erwin, leaning back for optimal comfort. 

“Marie wants a fall wedding.” he said, and held his hands up, wiggling in fingers, “Ya know, leaving falling around us as we profess our love for each other. Brightly colored trees and earth tones.” he said. Erwin rose his eyebrows, smiling despite himself.

“Sounds nice.” he said. Nile huffed.

“Not after going through 300 different color palettes.” he whined. Erwin laughed softly, closing his folders.

“Rough times.” He teased. Nile’s lip curled and he shrugged.

“I’ll pull through.” He ensured. Erwin nodded.

“Glad to hear it.” Nile clicked his tongue, moving back and forth on the swivel of the chair, and locking his eyes on Erwin.

“So what’s your deal?” he asked. Erwin considered the question, and the many ways he could, or should, answer it.

Instead, he said,

“38% huh? That bad?” Nile nodded, leaning forward as though he was confirming a very seriously diagnosis. 

“Yeah, I’m just waiting for the old man to fire you.” he teased, and propped an elbow up on the table. “So?” He asked again, “Last I heard Nanaba and Mike had panned things out and he was finally out of your hair.” Erwin nodded, confirming as such, and doing nothing to mask the raise of his eyebrows over Nile’s candor. 

“Yes, they’re getting back on track.” He said. Nile nodded, but said nothing, clearly waiting for Erwin to continue. He conceded. 

“Alright.” Erwin said, “The guy Mike hooked up with?” he began, waiting for Nile to nod to confirm he understood, in some respects, who Erwin was talking about, “Well, I’m kind of…. into him.” he said. Nile immediately pulled a face.

“Wait, what about the guy you went to the wedding with? I was definitely told you were someone’s date for a wedding.” he said, seeming slightly peeved that he may have been given misguided information. Erwin shook his head,

“Same guy.” he said. Nile scoffed.

“Whaaaaaat?” He sat back in the chair again, and Erwin couldn’t help the laugh. “But isn’t he Hange’s little girlfriend’s friend?” he pointed in circles, as though following a pattern only he could see. Erwin nodded.

“One and the same.” he confirmed. Nile shook his head, and reached up to make a motion as though his brain had exploded, accompanied with sound effects. 

“So, Mike’s cool with it?” he asked. Erwin gave a shrug.

“I think.” He said, “But there’s everything with him and Nanaba, and it’s not like Levi is answering my calls right now anyway.” 

“Wait, wait, he’s blowing You off?” he asked. Erwin didn’t answer that, not wanting to confirm it in fear that it was in fact true. Nile shook his head, “That is strangely amusing.” he said. 

Erwin couldn’t argue that. 

“And a little bit karmic.” Erwin shot him a look and Nile held up his hands. “No offense.” 

Erwin opted to give him that one.

“So,” Erwin began, “Hange and Petra moved in together, and Levi is currently staying with them, but will be moving out soon.” he explained. Nile shrugged, as though it were simple.

“So ask Hange to invite you over.” he said. Erwin shook his head.

“I don’t want to put Hange in that position.” Erwin told him, “Besides I already asked and they said no.” Nile hissed as though stung. 

“Alright.” he said “Then just go over there. When Hange and Petra are out.” he suggested. Erwin cringed at that.

“I don’t know.” he said, “I don’t feel good about popping up when Hange asked me not to.” Nile scoffed,

“Well, they won’t be there to be involved, and besides, what else are you gonna do, just roll over at let this guy ignore you?” he snipped. 

That was the dilemma. 

\---------------------------------------------------

The answer was no. He wasn’t. Levi wasn’t the type of guy to beat around the bush. So if he wanted Erwin out of the picture, he would just come out and say it.

So, the fact that he hadn’t gave Erwin the impression that perhaps this wasn’t the case. 

He was also considering that this might all be something he’d deluded himself with. 

Still, he deserved to know, one way or another. Which is what brought him here, on Hange’s doorstep, on a Two Dollar Taco Tuesday night, which Hange and Petra always partook in. Erwin only hoped Levi hadn’t joined them.

So, he took a deep breath, and knocked.

When the door swung open, Levi, clad in a sweatshirt and night pants, met him with one raised eyebrow.

“I’m guessing you’re not here to deliver my Chinese food?” he asked. Erwin met his eyebrow and raised another. Levi gave a heavy sigh, “What are you doing here, Erwin?” he asked, clearly annoyed.

Erwin couldn’t help the flash of anger in his chest.

“I don’t know.” he said, unable to stop the venom leaking through. “I couldn’t imagine you being the type of guy that would just up and ignore someone you called a friend, so I thought I’d come find out for myself.” he snipped. Levi’s lip curled unpleasantly and he ran a hand through his hair, 

“You should come inside, it’s getting cold.” he said instead. Erwin took the offer.

Though he’d been to Hange’s many times and knew the layout well, he still waited for Levi to make a move, as though he were the host. Levi turned to him after closing the the door, arms folded as he leaned back into the wood frame. He skimmed his eyes over Erwin, assessing him. 

“Alright.” He said “Why don’t we just be real for a moment here.” Erwin held his jacket at waist length and folded his hands over one another.

Levi scoffed at that. Whether or not Erwin meant to, he was putting on his game face. He was still in a business suit, hair perfectly parted away from his face, looking the part of a hard edged business man. 

And here Levi was in his jammies.

“By all means.” Erwin said. Levi couldn’t help but read that as smug. Still, he continued.

“I acted too rashly at the wedding.” he said. “I let the mood of the evening get to my head, and I made a mistake.” Levi schooled himself, taking a firm stance with his bare feet on the linoleum. Erwin considered this. 

“That doesn’t seem like you.” he finally said. Levi inhaled sharply.

“Which is why they call it a mistake.” he scoffed. “Listen, you’re a nice guy. It’s not you. I just-” 

“I don’t believe you.” Erwin said. 

….

Levi faltered. For a moment, he was entirely speechless. Mouth hanging soundlessly ajar. Hand that was once in motion now frozen in air.

“What?” he replied. Erwin didn’t waiver. 

“I don’t believe you.” He repeated.

“I heard you the first time.” Levi snipped. “What do you mean you don’t believe me? That’s not...It isn’t negotiable, Erwin. That’s not how-” 

“That isn’t something you would do.” Erwin rephrased. He was still wearing that determined stare. Still holding onto that business rapport. “You’re not so spontaneous.” He said. Levi felt himself twitch.

“Excuse me?” he bit. Erwin shook his head.

“That was the wrong wording-” he excused. Levi pushed his words aside.

“I’m about to spontaneously punch your face in.” he informed. Erwin didn’t take the bait, continuing on,

“You’re not that reckless.” he corrected. “There are no circumstances in which you would compromise the memory of your friend’s wedding by kissing some guy you don’t have some sort of investment in.” 

Levi was feeling too warm for his flannel pajamas. His ears burned at the notion that Erwin would recognize something so personal, so intimate about him. But it didn’t make him feel better. Instead it fueled the conflict in his gut. Made his head swirl with thoughts he didn’t want to even speculate on. 

“There’s a lot going on right now.” Levi finally said. Erwin’s eyes were trained on him. The man stood so stiffly, Levi thought perhaps he was forcing himself still. That perhaps Erwin was restraining himself. Giving Levi the space he needed.

Which both pleased Levi, and made him crazy.

“There are a lot of… changes happening in my life right now.” He continued. “And these are things that … I need to focus on, because they might shape my future.” 

“I understand that.” Erwin told him, and Levi felt his heart sink. Erwin took a tentative step forward, “I could help you-”

“That.” Levi cut him off, holding up a finger at him, stopping Erwin in his tracks, “That right there is why I’m doing this.” He said, the words rolling over his tongue before Levi had a chance to filter them. “I need to figure this out for myself, and you.” Levi lowered his hand, suddenly feelings silly for its aggression, “You’ll hinder that.” He said. “I would be far too easy for me to let you help me. Let you just…” Levi looked away and shrugged, truly unable to explain himself anymore. 

“Love you?”

Levi startled at the confession, almost afraid to look at Erwin, while at the same time unable not to. Erwin had dropped his sturdy stance, and a laugh was rolling off his shoulders, weak and unwarranted. He shook his head, and swallowed thickly, his voice coming out wet. 

“Well.” he said, “It’s out there now.” Levi frowned.

“Yes.” he said, holding to Erwin’s gaze. “I need to learn to be responsible for myself.” Erwin nodded, and Levi couldn’t tell if he understood or not. 

“So-” he tried, then paused, and retracted it. Levi inhaled sharply.

“So, I think you should go.” he told him, “I think, I think you should do you, and I’ll do me, and it’ll be for the best.” He felt his own arms wrap around himself, and Levi quickly forced them to his sides, as it reminded him too much of Nanaba.

And Levi didn’t feel he had the right to feel so vulnerable.

Erwin didn’t respond. He made his way to the door, holding for only a moment.

“I’ve never said that you know.” Levi involuntarily held his breath, “To anyone.”

And then he was gone.

\----------------------------------------------------------

The calls and the texts stopped after that.

Petra was very careful never to plan things that might force Levi to overlap with Nanaba or Erwin. Levi felt guilty, because it was hard on Petra. Like having two separate worlds sometimes. But it was what the situation warranted. And they made due. 

Fall came, and Petra decided to go back to school. Levi was happy for her, and often met up with her near campus for lunch dates. He didn’t go out that Halloween, opting to instead work a little overtime. And for the holidays, he wound up making the trip twice to see Farlan and Isabel. He went to bed at 9 on New Year’s Eve.

But he’d gotten into his own apartment and found steady work. And only occasionally he wondered how Erwin was. What he might be doing. Who he might be with.

What Levi might have passed up. 

But time still passed by as it always had, and Levi filled it with other things. 

His job was going well. He spent a heavy amount of his time designing brochures and advertisements. He’d taken an open social media marketing position with the local transit bus company, and that opened up to a position in the graphics department. It was good work, regular hours, and paid most of his bills. He was making ends meat, and doing all right.

Which was what brought him here near the end of the day, coaching Petra on and off a stationary bus. 

“One more time.” Levi told her, waving his hand around from behind his camera, “Lean back a bit, you’re face is getting lost in the window’s glare.” he instructed. Petra had made many appearances in the transit’s literature and advertising products since Levi was brought on. 

Smiling in her fall boots as she got on the bus. Listening to her ipod, bundled up in winter clothes at a stop. Greeting the driver cheerfully with her student pass. 

She was practically the company mascot.

“Alright good.” Levi told her. “Let’s get some of you coming off the bus again. Remember to keep your bag at hip level or we’ll lose some of your form.” Petra nodded and pressed her palms against the front of her dress, flattening it out as she took her place and Levi darted off to the other end of the sidewalk. She’d walked on and off the bus at least a dozen times so far today. 

“Good.” Levi called out, “Gimme just a sec.” He buried his face in his camera, running through the shots. Petra smiled, watching his brows knit forward and his eyes skim over the screen. 

“Oi! Petra!” Hange’s voice startled her, and Petra whirled around, meeting a prominent whistle. “You look amazing!” Hange said. Petra’s eyes quickly ran over Hange, then to Mike, Nanaba and Erwin behind them. 

“Hey!” She all but piped, “What are you all doing here?” She asked. Hange grinned.

“Taking Mike and Nanaba to that new restaurant around the corner to celebrate their engagement!” Hange proclaimed. “It was the only time Erwin could make work this week…” They cast a glance back at Erwin who shrugged unashamed. 

 

Hange turned back to Petra.

“What are you doing downtown?” they asked. If she’d had the time, Petra would have gotten flustered, biting her lip and waving her hands about. If she’d had time...

“Alright, we can probably call it for today.” Levi came up beside her, face still buried in his camera. “This should be enough for the route guide and the poster.” He said, tucking the equipment away and reaching up to run his fingers through wind-swept bangs. 

He then took note of their close proximity to other people, and pointedly took a step back.

“Levi!” Hange chirped, eyes wide and nervous. 

“We’re here doing a little photo op for the transit’s spring guide.” Petra hastily explained. Now she was flustered. She waved her hands in front of her unceremoniously before clamping them together behind her and plastering a thick smile over her lips. 

“I didn’t realize you had one of these shoots today.” Hange said, borderline apologetically. 

“It was last minute.” Levi told them, tone flat, unwavering and unrevealing. He kept his eyes on Hange, though his brain told him to look elsewhere. To be bold; feign nonchalance. 

You can look at them, he told himself. Show them you’re just fine. Look at him.

He registered Erwin in his peripherals. Large, broad, sturdy. He was in business attire (big surprise). A grey suit, and Levi thought, that color had never felt so loud and imposing.

Look at him, he thought. But he didn’t.

“Our last shoot had an advertiser in the background that is no longer with us.” Levi said, “So we had to re-shoot.” The grouped hmmed. It was empty and awkward. 

“Well, we should probably get going, or we’ll be late for our reservations.” Hange offered up, silently beckoning their small group forward. Petra and Levi pointedly moved aside, but Nanaba stilled. 

“Wait,” they said. There was only a foot or two between them and Levi. Only a few short footsteps of distance. But the clicking sound of Nanaba’s shoes against the pavement was resounding, and Levi could have sworn he heard Petra inhale sharply, and hold tightly to that breath. 

Nanaba didn’t look at him right away, instead trained on his torso. 

It had been months upon months since Levi had last seen Nanaba, standing in their apartment doorway. But it suddenly felt like that moment all over again. Like time had never really passed at all.

“I understand now.” they sighed heavily, and meet Levi’s eyes, “And I’m sorry. I was hurt, and needed to work through it. But I understand now, and I forgive you. And I hope you can understand why I-,”

Levi didn’t touch them, just held up a hand in pause.

“I do.” He said. Nanaba’s lips pulled tightly, and they nodded, exhaling with a huff, shoulders falling like a weight had suddenly been removed. 

Perhaps more should have been said. After everything that had transpired. After all the time lost. But Levi supposed it didn’t matter one way or another. 

“It looks like a congratulations is in order.” Levi said instead, motioning to Nanaba’s left ring finger. Nanaba smiled brilliantly.

“Thank you.” They replied.

The group fell silent, maybe afraid that if anyone spoke, everything that had occurred would reveal itself to be merely a trance, and it would break and crumble before them.

“You should get a move on or you’ll lose your reservations.” Levi warned. Nanaba nodded and Petra released that breath, as did everyone else apparently. 

“You should join us, Petra.” Mike said suddenly, moving around Nanaba, and looping his long arm around their shoulders. Nanaba’s brows furrowed and they looked up with concern.

“But the reservation is only for four.” they said. Mike nodded, clearly aware.

“Erwin can stay behind.” he said. Erwin startled a bit behind him, and Levi finally - finally - looked at him. 

Levi thought he might hit Mike.

“Mike-” Nanaba started.

“What, we know Erwin’s happy for us. We don’t need a luncheon to know that.” He said. 

Levi wasn’t certain how to react here. It was an opening, that was for certain.

It was an opening that up until this very moment, Levi hadn’t even been aware that he wanted. 

Alright, so maybe he had.

But that wasn’t the problem at hand. Rather, it was an opening he didn’t deserve, and had no right to try and claim.

This one would fall on Erwin.

And Levi would have to make peace with that.

“I’m Levi’s ride.” Petra chirped beside him. She was uncertain what to do. What Levi wanted her to do. 

“I drove.” It was the most tentative tone Levi had ever heard from Erwin. He swallowed thickly following it, and then ran a hand down the front of his shirt, flattening out the tie. Levi felt his chest tighten with a feeling he begrudgingly recognized as hope. “I can take you back to work or.. wherever you-”

“Okay.” 

Erwin met his eyes, and Levi wanted to hold it, but he was suddenly looking at his shoes, and he knew he didn’t want to look at anyone else there. “That works.” he managed, his hand that was gripping the strap of his camera bag motioned in a circle, as if that meant something, then returned to the strap before it did anything else of its own accord.

“Cool.” Mike said before forcefully navigating the group onward. Petra peered over her shoulder at Levi, imploring him for instruction as Hange wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Levi casually waved her off, and she smiled. 

“We’ll catch you guys later!” Hange called out. 

This wasn’t how Levi had imagined it. Talking to Erwin again. Being alone with him again.

Because yes, he’d thought about it. 

But Levi was the one that had pushed Erwin away. And maybe in 5, 10, 20 years, he’d regret it. But he still firmly believe that, at that time, he’d needed to branch out on his own. That he needed to take the wheel himself, and that if he’d allowed Erwin to stay… to be a part of his life then… he wouldn’t have pushed himself to get out on his own to feet. The right way.

Levi had to believe that. 

Because Erwin looked exactly as Levi remembered. Exactly like he did in the pictures still on Levi’s phone. Parted blonde hair, finely pressed suit, unreasonably expressive eyebrows, and- 

“Still into those bolo-ties, huh?” Levi asked. Erwin looked down at himself, as though he’d needed reminding. His lips pulled into that charming, bashful smile.

“I’ve gotten fond of them.” He informed. “So, you need to head back to work, or-” He started. Levi shook his head,

“No,” he said, “I’m not really on a timeframe. This was sort of the end of the day.” he explained. Erwin nodded at that, and cleared his throat. 

“Do you maybe want to grab a bite to eat? There’s a little italian place a couple blocks down, and-” 

“Yeah, sounds good.” Levi said. Erwin led the way.

“Are you enjoying your new job?” he asked as they fell in step down the sidewalk. 

“It’s not too bad.” Levi said, “I get left alone for the most part, and have a pretty wide creative range for projects. Well, as creative as you can get with a bus service.” Erwin laughed and Levi’s heart thud sharply against his chest at the familiar sound. 

“I’m glad you found something you were able to apply your talents to.” Levi felt a blush tinge his ears, and he diverted,

“How’s Smith Central Banking?” he asked. Erwin smiled, almost secretively, 

“Good.” he replied, “I just recently handed off a few of my clients to our newest team member.” Levi faltered,

“Whaaaat?” He said, unabashed. Erwin grinned, clearly expecting the response.

“Just stepping back a little this year.” he said, “Besides, this kid’s great. He’s, uh, a friend of your old co-worker. Brought him along to our company Christmas party.” Levi’s brows curved inward in confusion, and his brain racked with the provided information. “Eren, I think his name was.” Erwin supplied. 

Levi’s eyes went wide as a light bulb went off. 

“It’s Armin isn’t it?” he asked. Erwin gave him a nod, smirking a bit.

“See, it’s hard to miss how sharp that kid is.” Levi nodded in agreement. 

“Careful, you’re really starting to sound like an old man.” Levi said. Erwin laughed beside him. 

“Hey now, I recently got myself a Netflix subscription. Jumping into the 21st century.” Levi feigned dizziness. 

“Who are you?” he teased. “Sounds like all sorts of big things are happening this year. Nanaba and Mike are getting married, you’re joining the rest of mankind.” Levi tried not to look as Erwin raised those thick eyebrows.

“I’m just hoping Hange doesn’t pop the question before the wedding season pases.” he said, “I’ve already got three weddings this year.” Levi replied with clicking sound on his tongue.

“Sorry man, but I’m pretty sure it’s on the horizon.” Erwin gave a knowing sigh. 

“I’m going to run out of bolo-ties.” he said with dismay. Levi shook his head,

“For shame.”

Erwin stopped outside of a tiny, hole-in-the-wall restaurant. Inside was snug, and narrow, but the walls were lined in brick and flooded with natural lighting from the large street side windows. 

The host sat them in the corner, and Levi was almost considered that maybe she chose the location with the most appealing lighting, because Erwin looked straight out of a magazine.

Which didn’t make this any easier for Levi. 

“So,” Levi swallowed thickly, barely capable of holding Erwin’s gaze when he brought his attention up from the menu. “I know we haven’t even started this meal yet, but uh, what would you say to going out with me Friday night?” 

Levi hated how nervous he sounded. He was certain he sounded terrible. This was a mistake. He should have waited. Things were going so smoothly. He was too, too eager-

Erwin set his menu down and a smile pulled at his lips.

“Okay,” He said, “I’d love to.” 

Levi exhaled a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. 

“Oh but…” Erwin pulled out his cellphone, concern knitting his brows. “I did have this thing..” he muttered. Levi nodded,

“A work thing? It’s fine.” He said. Levi wondered if this was Erwin’s polite way of dropping a hint. “Why don’t we table it.” he said quickly. Erwin shook his head, very much catching Levi’s change in tone. 

“No, no, it’s a-” He hesitated, gnawing softly on his lip and cringing. “It’s...a date.” he said. 

…

Levi didn’t know why he hadn’t considered that. He had walked out of Erwin’s life more than 6 months ago, and Erwin was a very attractive, very well respected, and a very well-to-do guy. 

Work-a-holic or not, did Levi really think he was the only interested party? 

“I didn’t want to go to Nile and Marie’s wedding solo, so I uh, joined this ...dating service.” he held his phone away from him, clearly indicating that the said ‘dating service’ was some sort of app that he undoubtedly could barely navigate. “That being said, I’m very concerned I might be getting catfished.” Levi frowned.

“Why? Did he say something weird?” he asked. Erwin shook his head, setting his phone down on the table.

“No, not at all. Gilles seems very nice, I’m just concerned it’s going to happen. I see articles about it all the time.” Levi covered his mouth to mask at the pull of his lips. 

“Understandable.” he said, then gave a heavy sigh, “Alright. How about you cancel your date with the catfish, and instead you go out with me. You drive, I’ll pay.” he said. Erwin peered up at him, dark blue eyes scanning Levi’s face. Considering. 

“Did you figure out everything you needed to?” He asked in a hushed tone, though no one was near them to hear. Levi sighed heavily. 

“I don’t know.” he answered honestly, “I don’t know if all I did these past few months was waste valuable time…. But I do know I’m glad I got to where I am now. I’m glad I did it myself.” Erwin nodded knowingly. 

“Me too.” he said, then inhaled sharply, barely contained a smile, “So about that date...” 

\-----------------------------

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's it! Thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos! All of the input was extremely helpful and encouraging! I hope you all enjoyed this little story!
> 
> Also, heads up: Probably posting the beginning of a new story tomorrow! :) :) :)


End file.
